It's gone tomorrow
by RMprincess
Summary: A young mysterious queen Leonor meets Eragon and Murtagh. Everything will change in her life. Her secrets will be revealed. How will she affect on the battle of good and bad? In this story impossible is nothing.
1. Leonor

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Christopher Paolini's characters but I do own Leonor and Diamond.

While Eragon and Murtagh were searching for the Varden, they came in dark and thick woods. Everything seemed so peaceful and quiet but Eragon had a feeling like something is moving behind the trees.

"_Saphira!" _called Eragon trying to connect with mind of his dragon.

"_Yes, Eragon?" _answered Saphira and flew above the trees.

"_Do you feel something about these trees? I have a strange feeling that something is moving, like shadows. But I don't see anything." _said Eragon.

"_Don't worry so much. I will tell you if I feel something. Maybe you saw shadows of animals. But they are afraid of me, so don't be nervous." _said Saphira happily while trying to catch one deer.

"_I hope you are right. But night will come soon and we are still in the woods. I have a bad feeling we will have to stop here." _said Eragon, looking at the sky.

"_You are much safer here. Urgals don't come in here because they are too big to pass these trees." _said Saphira searching for a place where she could stay.

"_Yes. Unfortunately, you can't come down here." _said Eragon, little bit sad.

"_I will stay close. But if something happens, it will be very hard for me to help you." _said Saphira, "_You will have to take care about yourself." _

"_Hey! What that means? You still think I can't do anything without your help?" _Eragon got angry and looked at the sky. In that moment he tripped on the rock and fell down.

"_Eragon? Are you ok?" _asked Saphira and started to laugh.

"_I'm fine." _said Eragon shortly and cut his mental connection with Saphira.

"We should stop here." said Murtagh looking at the dark in front of them.

"I don't like this place." said Eragon when something moved behind his back. He turned around quickly with Zar'roc in hand but he didn't see anything. Suddenly he felt something cold pressing his neck.

"Drop down your weapons!" said the man who was pointing his sword at Eragon. In a second more men appeared, coming out from dark corners. Eragon didn't know what to do. He almost dropped his sword, but Murtagh gave him a sign not to do it.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Eragon and slowly turned around to face the man with the sword. The man was tall and strong. He had a dark short hair and his dark eyes shined like fire.

"Drop your weapons or you will be dead." said the man and Eragon and Murtagh couldn't do anything else so they dropped their swords.

"Good." said the man and look at the rest of the men, "Take them to our queen."

The men took Eragon and Murtagh deep in the dark. But after passing by something that looked like a wall of trees, they entered in a small town. The houses were small and covered with the flowers. In the middle of the town, there was a house bigger than the others. It was covered with red roses. The men led Eragon and Murtagh exactly to that house. The main room in the house was blue and it was hard to say from what material everything was made. At the end of the room a girl in long blue dress was standing and looking at them. Eragon tried to call Saphira, but something was blocking him. The girl came closer to them and asked the men to leave. When they stayed alone in the room, she looked at Eragon with her dark brown eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked looking deep into Eragon's eyes.

"I'm Eragon and my friend is Murtagh." said Eragon, "Will you tell us who are you?"

"I'm Leonor." she said with a smile, "Queen of this place. And I want to find out more about you."

"We were just passing by." said Eragon.

"Really? I will see are you saying the truth. And for that I will need to inspect your mind." said Leonor while playing with her long dark brown hair.

"What?" asked Eragon surprised.

"I need to know can I believe you. And you don't have to be scared, it's just a little check." she said looking at Eragon who became nervous.

"I can't let you do it. Are you a friend of the king Galbatorix?" asked Eragon.

"No! I'm not a friend of the king. My town is just mine and we stay away from everyone." said Leonor little bit annoyed with Eragon's question, "Will you let me check your memories or I will have to kill you?"

"Ok." said Eragon after some time. Leonor just smiled.

"Fine. You made a right decision." she said and looked deep into Eragon's eyes. In few minutes Leonor finished with checking Eragon's mind.

"This is interesting." she said smiling, "As I thought. A Dragon Rider. Where is your dragon, Saphira?"

"She is on safe." -said Eragon thinking did he make a good decision because Leonor's eyes were sparkling different than before.

"Call her. I want to see her." said Leonor with a smile.

"Why?" asked Eragon afraid that he just put Saphira in danger.

"Because I know much about dragons." said Leonor and laughed, "Come on, don't be afraid. I removed magic that was blocking you from talking with her. I didn't know with who you wanted to contact so I had to protect my people."

"I will call her, but how will she find the way to get here?" asked Eragon.

"Don't worry, she will find you." said Leonor smiling and first time looked better at Murtagh.

"She is coming." said Eragon after some time breaking the silence in the room.

"Fine." Leonor smiled and then looked again at Murtagh, "And what about you? I still don't know are you dangerous for me."

"I'm not dangerous for you. But I will never let you enter my mind." said Murtagh.

"Really?" asked Leonor and looked deep into his eyes but after some moments smile from her face disappeared, "I'm surprised, your mind is very strong. Where did you learn that?"

"That's none of your business. I'm not dangerous. I promise." said Murtagh.

"Fine, I will let you like this because of Eragon. But if you ever do anything that is against me or my people, I promise I will kill you." said Leonor looking little bit angry, then a smile again appeared on her face and she looked at Eragon, "Let's go out. Saphira will come soon."

When they went out of the house, they could see Saphira looking angrily. Leonor went closer and Saphira growled at her. Leonor didn't show that she is afraid, which totally confused Saphira and she calmed down.

"Hello, Saphira." said Leonor and touched the neck of the dragon, "You are so strong."

"You are not afraid of dragons like other people." said Eragon smiling.

"I have a good reason for that." she said with a smile, looked at the dark near the house and called, "Diamond!"

Something moved between the trees and big silver dragon appeared. Saphira looked at the dragon surprised and happy in the same time. Eragon looked at silver dragon. He was surprised too.

"This is my dragon. His name is Diamond." said Leonor and went closer to her dragon and touched his head.

"How is it possible that you have a dragon?" asked Eragon.

"It's my secret." she said smiling, "My grandmother found his egg in the woods. It was an egg of wild dragons which got in contact with some magic of Riders. He hatched for me."

"Does Galbatorix know about him?" asked Eragon wondering could there be more dragons.

"No. And no one should find out. That's why I ask you to keep my secret." said Leonor and looked at Eragon, "You know better than anyone how important is Diamond to me."

"Are you also a Dragon Rider?" asked Eragon hoping that he finally found someone like him.

"No, I'm not. I'm not like you." she said smiling and Eragon looked at her surprised.

"What are you then?" asked Murtagh laughing.

"That's none of your business." said Leonor looking him with anger.

"Can Saphira stay here somewhere?" asked Eragon.

"Yes, sure. Saphira can stay with Diamond." said Leonor and looked at Diamond, "Take Saphira to your place."

Diamond spread his wings and went, Saphira followed him.

"Eragon, I want to talk with you." said Leonor and then looked at Murtagh, "In private."


	2. Memories

Eragon and Leonor went back to the house.

"Now when we are alone, I want to ask you something." said Leonor and looked deep into his eyes.

"Yes?" asked Eragon little bit nervous.

"I saw what happened to you. Will you really go against Galbatorix?" asked Leonor.

"Yes. He did too many bad things to innocent people." said Eragon, getting angry on every thought about Galbatorix.

"Then you will have to prepare very good if you want to destroy him. He has a lot of help from strong and mysterious people." said Leonor, very serious.

"Why don't you go with us and help us? You are also very strong." said Eragon hoping that she will accept.

"No, Eragon. This is not my fight. Galbatorix didn't do anything to me and I don't have a reason to go against him." said Leonor and got closer to the window.

"But if Galbatorix dies, your people would be free. You wouldn't have to hide here in the woods. And Diamond could fly wherever he wants." said Eragon and came closer to her. She just moved away from him very quickly.

"Everything is just fine like it is. I don't want to change anything, we are happy here. And what if I go with you and we fail? No, I can't take that risk." said Leonor, looking at Eragon with anger.

"It's your decision. I was just asking." said Eragon trying to calm her "But tell me, where is your family?"

"My family is far from here." said Leonor, surprised with Eragon's question.

"You can use magic; you are very pretty and fast. Are you an elf?" asked Eragon.

"No, I'm not an elf." said Leonor and laughed "My grandma is an elf. My mother is half-elf and my dad human, which makes me just human."

"So if you are not an elf, then you must be very young." said Eragon, smiling.

"I'm 17." said Leonor realizing that Eragon is very curious.

"Since when are you the queen of this place?" asked Eragon, looking around for something that could show him more about Leonor.

"Since I ran away from my family. Men who were looking for adventures came with me and we created this world. Soon some other men joined us, mostly those who didn't have anything." said Leonor with sad look in her eyes.

"Why did you run away?" asked Eragon.

"Well, my family just had the idea that I should be like other girls. Get married with someone they like and spend my life far from danger in a nice big house and garden. Yeah, it's a dream of many girls, but I wanted adventures and danger." said Leonor with a smile on her face.

"Are you still in contact with them?" asked Eragon.

"No. When I run away, I didn't even say goodbye to my grandma. She was the one who showed me magic and all, and I just left. Well, the only thing I did before going away was touching Diamond's egg. And my family didn't try to contact me and I didn't try to contact them. Because if we do so, we could be all in danger." said Leonor "It was my decision to leave and I don't feel sorry for what I did."

Leonor came closer to the door and looked at Eragon "_Someone is here, listening to our conversation._"

She opened the door fast and looked angrily at the person at the door. Eragon saw it was Murtagh.

"What are you doing here? Spying on me?" said Leonor angrily and aimed her sword at Murtagh. Eragon was surprised because Leonor had her sword hidden in her dress.

"Hey, don't get so angry." said Murtagh with very calm voice "If you said all that to Eragon, I can know too. I just have to make sure you won't do anything to Eragon."

"That's true, but I don't like it when someone is spying on me." said Leonor and put down her sword "I don't know what you thought I could do to Eragon, but if I see you one more time spying on me, I will kill you without thinking."

"You see? You don't do anything but saying that you will kill me. You are dangerous and you could put a spell on Eragon. I know what kind of woman you are." said Murtagh and laughed.

"Don't play with fire. At the moment there is no danger for you." Leonor gave him a cold look.

"As you say, Fire Lady." said Murtagh and went down the hall.

"How do you survive with him?" asked Leonor and rolled her eyes.

"He is my friend. He saved my life." said Eragon trying to convince Leonor that Murtagh is not as bad as she thinks.

"Ah, whatever." said Leonor and smiled again "It's late. You should go to sleep."

"Yes, you are right." said Eragon feeling sad because tomorrow he will leave and maybe never see Leonor again.

"You can relax here, Eragon. I promise you that nothing bad will happen as long as you are under my protection." she smiled and left before Eragon could say something more.

* * *

It was middle of the night and Murtagh couldn't sleep. He got up and went to the hall. When he saw no one was there, he slowly opened the door of the room next to his. He saw Eragon sleeping, but what caught his attention was Eragon's sword on the table. Murtagh slowly entered the room and picked up the sword from the table. He looked at it with strange shine in his eyes.

"_What are you doing with Eragon's sword?_" Murtagh heard Leonor's voice in his mind. He turned around and saw Leonor standing at the door.

"_Nothing._" said Murtagh and came closer to Leonor, still holding the sword. She looked at him surprised.

"_No, it can't be. That sword…Zar'roc?_" said Leonor and made one step back to the hall.

"_Yes._" said Murtagh "_How did you know?_"

"_Everyone knows for that sword. And who was its owner before. I still remember Morzan holding it._" said Leonor looking at the sword.

"_You saw Morzan?_" asked Murtagh surprised and gave Leonor a cold look.

"_Actually, I was too young to remember anything else…but picture of him killing a friend of my grandma stayed forever in my head. I hate it. My first memory of my life is this sword._" said Leonor and took the sword from Murtagh's hand to put it back to its place "_What were you doing with Eragon's sword in his room?_"

"_And what are you doing here?_" asked Murtagh.

"_What did I ever do to you?_" Leonor got annoyed.

"_I just want to stay alive._" he said and looked deep into her eyes.

"_Why are you acting with me like this? It's ok that you don't like me, but you don't have to hate me. I feel it in your mind._" she said trying to find out why he is so cold with her.

"_Because you are one of these women who think they can do with men whatever they want._"-he said and laughed. They finally got out of Eragon's room and Leonor closed the door.

"If you think I'm like that…fine. But you know what? You are just jealous because a girl is better than you. And you were in Eragon's room because you are jealous on him. He is a Dragon Rider and you are…umm, well, you are nothing." said Leonor smiling.

"You don't have right to say that!" Murtagh got angry while Leonor was still smiling "If I wasn't there, your dear Eragon would be dead!"

"Jealousy is a dangerous thing, my dear." said Leonor and laughed. She looked at him once more, proud of herself, and went.

* * *

In the morning, Eragon and Murtagh were ready to go. Saphira and Diamond had a hard time trying to say goodbye. Eragon and Leonor knew that their dragons will be sad and again feel alone but there was nothing they could do about it.

"It's time to go, Eragon." said Leonor smiling.

"Thanks for everything." said Eragon very sad and hugged Leonor.

"Good luck, Dragon Rider." said Leonor and gently kissed Eragon's cheek. Eragon got confused and tried to hide that his face went slightly red. Leonor went closer to Murtagh.

"Don't forget what I told you. And I don't think someone will let you go like I did." she whispered and gave Murtagh a cold look.

* * *

The story begins…now 


	3. Fear

**Author's note**: Just to tell you that this chapter is happening few weeks after the Battle under Farthen Dûr. And on question will Leonor fall in love with Eragon or Murtagh I can just say: you will find out soon.

* * *

Everything was dark around her when Leonor finally opened her eyes. She felt just pain in her body. There was blood around her.

"You are finally awake!" said someone behind her back. She tried to get up but fell down on the floor again, her body was too weak. The man came closer to her and started to laugh.

"Wow, this is the queen Leonor. I must admit I expected something more." he said and Leonor could now clearly see his face.

"Galbatorix." she said and looked at him, shocked. She tasted blood on her lip and slowly raised her arm. For one moment she wasn't sure is this blood all hers.

"That's right, king Galbatorix, that's me. I'm sorry for getting you here like this, but you didn't give me other choice." he said smiling. Leonor tried to remember what happen. All she could see were broken pictures of Galbatorix's soldiers attacking her home.

"No!" she suddenly screamed "Why? Why?"

"Yes, Leonor, your men tried to protect you, and I didn't like that. That wouldn't have happened if you just told me you have your imagined empire. It's your fault that they are dead now. Including him." said Galbatorix laughing at Leonor's tears.

"No!" Leonor screamed while tears were falling down her face, causing her pain when they came in contact with her wounds "You are a monster!"

"No, Leonor. You don't want to get me even angrier. I still don't know what to do with you; you are completely useless like this." said Galbatorix and walked to his throne in the end of the room.

"Then kill me!" yelled Leonor and felt pain probably from her broken ribs.

"That would be to easy, no? I will think what to do with you later. Now I'm not in the mood." said Galbatorix and ordered to the guards to take Leonor away. When they came to her, everything went black.

* * *

Leonor finally opened her eyes, hoping she won't see Galbatorix's dark eyes again. Everything was dark and few minutes passed until her eyes got used to it. She realized that she is in a cell. It was a big cell and she couldn't really see the walls in front of her. It was very cold and she felt very weak. While trying to get up from a dirty floor, she fell down and felt something under her hand. She screamed when she saw it was a bone. It caused her just more pain.

"Do you really have to yell so much?" she heard someone's voice coming from the dark.

"Who is there?" she asked, her body shaking from fear that it could be some monster of Galbatorix who could eat her.

"You don't remember?" he asked and she realized she heard that voice before.

"Murtagh?" she asked surprised.

"Great, you still remember." he said, laughing a little bit. Then the door opened and Leonor had to close her eyes because of so much light coming. Something warm passed through the room and when Leonor opened her eyes, she saw a fire in the middle of the cell. Galbatorix came in.

"I have an idea for you two. I want to see who from you two is stronger. You will play a little game, who wins gets a prize and the other one…well…we won't need to take care about that when game is over." Galbatorix seemed very proud of his idea.

"I'm not doing anything." said Murtagh angrily.

"I agree with Murtagh." said Leonor and looked at the floor.

"We'll see about that." said Galbatorix "Maybe I should just tell you what the point of this is. Leonor, your men fought for you for some reason. That means you would be a good leader of an army. And you Murtagh, well, your destiny is to be like your father. I want that better of you two survives and serves me. You will fight…here I have two swords."

"You are crazy! There is no reason why I should fight with Murtagh." said Leonor.

"You are wrong, Leonor. Guess who told me all about you and where to find you? He did." said Galbatorix and laughed. Leonor was surprised and looked angrily at Murtagh. He seemed calm and didn't even look at her.

"Well I leave you now." laughed Galbatorix and threw one sword to Leonor and the other to Murtagh "Oh, and Leonor as you already noticed, no using magic here. I found a way to block everyone's magic I don't want to be used. And I'm glad your dragon doesn't die if you die."

When he left, Leonor picked up her sword.

"Why did you betray me?" asked Leonor angrily.

"I didn't have other choice." Murtagh said in cold voice.

"You didn't have other choice, so you let innocent people to die?" Leonor got angrier.

"And what was I supposed to do? Die for you and your stupid people?" he laughed.

"They were not stupid people! He would be alive…" she yelled and tried to get up, but the pain stopped her.

"He? Your lover?" asked Murtagh and got up, picking up his sword and walked to her.

"My love." she said quietly and looked at the floor.

"You said you will kill me if I do something against you, so come on. Fight me." he said and in a moment he was standing in front of her. She looked at him, his clothes was also ripped and bloody.

"Easy for you to say." she said and looked again at the floor, still sitting at the floor, resting her back on the wall "I can't fight. I think I have broken ribs."

"I have too, so what? Like few broken ribs can stop a fighter to get his revenge." he laughed.

"I can't, ok? Just kill me. I lost everything I had, my life is not important now." she said letting tears go down her face.

"Oh, come on. I don't feel like killing a helpless girl." he said and sat down next to her "Who was that guy you loved so much? I didn't expect that you can really love someone."

"Shut up! You think you know me so much, but you don't know anything about me! When I saw him…his dark hair and shiny eyes like two diamonds…I knew I love him." said Leonor in a sad voice.

"Wow." laughed Murtagh "So you were engaged or something?"

"No. Because the love I felt for him, he didn't feel for me…He was just my stupid dream. I don't want to talk about it." she said and suddenly aimed her sword at Murtagh's neck "I think it's time to kill you." He was surprised by her action and she slowly got up.

"Fine." said Murtagh and he also got up slowly, holding his sword. Leonor's hand was shaking while she was holding the sword under Murtagh's neck. He moved his arm very fast and his sword ended pressing against Leonor's chest.

* * *

"_Leonor? Where are you_?" Leonor heard Diamond's voice in her mind.

"_Diamond? No! You can't be here!_" she got scared thinking is this just another trick of Galbatorix.

"_What are you talking about? You lost your memory? Anyway I destroyed that big stone Galbatorix used for controlling magic, now you can use it. Now try to get out of there, I will be close in 10 minutes._" said Diamond.

"_10 minutes? But how am I supposed to get out of here? I'm hurt…_" said Leonor confused.

"_Leonor? You ok? It's easy. Use your magic!_" said Diamond surprised.

"_You're right. I will try. I have nothing to loose._" said Leonor and cut her mental connection with Diamond, thinking what is actually going on while curing her worst wounds. She took the sword and opened the door with magic. No one was in the hall and that surprised her even more. She ran down the hall looking for a way out. When she finally got out, she saw smoke going out from one of the towers and Diamond was flying towards her. He flew down to the ground and she climbed on his strong back. He didn't wait much and soon he was flying fast.

"Diamond, stop! Please let me down! I can't!" Leonor screamed.

"_Leonor, no, I can't do that. We are too close to the tower. Just close your eyes!_" Diamond tried to calm her because her panic made him nervous too.

"No! Just let me down!" yelled Leonor, her body shaking.

"_Fine!_" said Diamond and flew very fast, after some moments he touched the ground and entered in a cave "_We are enough far now. It's ok._" Leonor just fell down from his back, trying to catch her breath.

"_You know, you never wanted to fly with me to try to get rid of your fear of heights. We wouldn't have this problem now._" he said looking at her.

"You are a dragon and dragons fly! I can't fly with you, it's just not my thing." she said angrily "But what happened? How did you find me?"

"_You told me to come and destroy that thing in the tower that controls magic._" he laughed.

"No I didn't." she said and looked at him "I told you to stay away from Galbatorix no matter what happens to me."

"_Yes, but you said that before._" he said confused.

"Something is wrong. Can you believe I got out without any problems? There was no one in the tower and they actually let us escape." she said trying to remember could she accidentally call Diamond to save her.

"_Maybe they just didn't need you._" he said while looking around the cave.

"No, they want you! But they didn't try to catch you when you were there. I don't know. Everything is so confusing right now. We need to hide until we figure out what to do." said Leonor and sat down on the ground, she felt so weak and little bit sick from flying with Diamond "I don't have more energy to cure all my wounds."

"_I can give you some of my energy._" said Diamond.

"No, don't. Maybe you will need it. I will be fine." said Leonor and touched his leg.

"_As you want. Maybe we should go to the Varden; they could help us against Galbatorix._" said Diamond.

"Maybe. But it will take us some time because I want to travel on the ground." she said.

"_Ok. You already know my opinion about that. Why don't you tell me what happened to you while you were with Galbatorix? Or just share some memories._" said Diamond, always curious.

"No, I'm tired. Maybe some other time. I'm going to sleep now." she said quietly.

"_Ok._" said Diamond little bit unhappy "_I will take care of you_."


	4. Temptation

**Author's note:** Leonor and Diamond lost lots of time on traveling so the beginning of this chapter is happening right before the Battle of the Burning Plains.

* * *

"Eragon! One girl is looking for you. Nasuada and others think that she could be dangerous." said Arya when she finally found Eragon who was preparing for the battle.

"Someone is looking for me? What's her name?" asked Eragon surprised.

"Her name is Leonor." said Arya.

"Leonor is here?" said Eragon and smile appeared on his face.

"So you do know her?" asked Arya but Eragon didn't have time to answer. He ran to the place where Leonor was.

"Leonor, what happened? You look awful." said Eragon, worried.

"I know. You don't have to remind me on that! It was hard to find you. Bad things happened." said Leonor "I guess I want to join you. Galbatorix killed my people and I want revenge."

"I'm glad you are here to help us, and I'm sorry for your people. You will tell me later what happened to you. Where is Diamond?" asked Eragon still worried.

"He is fine. We just didn't want to scare people with another dragon. I feel weird here, everyone seems to think that I'm dangerous or something." said Leonor.

"Yes, well, the battle is about to start and people are nervous and all." said Eragon, happy that Diamond is fine.

"I can help you." said Leonor with a smile "I just need new clothes."

"Ok, you can find it there." said Eragon and pointed to the left.

"I see, thanks." said Leonor and left in that way.

"_Leonor? Are we going to fight for these people?_" asked Diamond when he landed on the ground. People were looking at him with fear but then Eragon said Diamond is here to help.

"_I don't know._" said Leonor checking out her new clothes.

"_But you just told to Eragon that we are going to help._" said Diamond confused.

"_I know what I said to Eragon. But I'm not planning to die for these people. Actually I will disappear somewhere where no one can see me and you should fly around and help some people just so they can see you helping. But don't go into dangerous situations._" said Leonor.

"_Oh, fine._" said Diamond, happy that he won't have to do much.

"_Now go! The battle is going to start. And don't forget…our lives are the most important here. Don't risk your life for somebody. Not even for Eragon._" said Leonor and looked at the sky, little bit sad.

"_You feel something…right?_" said Diamond.

"_Yes…And I don't know what is it, but it is very strong._" said Leonor and closed her eyes for a moment. The battle started.

* * *

After the battle Eragon, Nasuada, Arya and Leonor went to a private place to talk.

"It was him…right?" said Nasuada and looked at Eragon.

"Yes…how did you know?" asked Eragon surprised.

"I saw that Twins were also there, so I realized…" said Nasuada in a sad voice.

"Wow, wait a minute, what are you talking about?" asked Leonor surprised. Everyone looked at her. It's true that Leonor had blood on her clothes and some cuts but no one actually saw her.

"About the red dragon and his rider." said Eragon surprised "You didn't see that?"

"Oh, right, that. Yes I saw the dragon but I have no idea who is the rider." said Leonor.

"Ok, I know you all want to know more details…" Eragon started to talk about what happened. After he finished his story, everything was quiet.

"So you are…Morzan's son?" Leonor started to laugh. Arya and Nasuada looked at her angrily.

"No, that can't be. He is nothing mine. My father is Garrow and my brother is Roran." said Eragon little bit angry.

"Whatever you say." said Leonor and laughed "Murtagh took your sword? That's even funnier!"

"Leonor, it's not funny at all. We have to think what to do next. We don't have much time." said Nasuada and gave Leonor angry look.

"We need to find a way to defeat Murtagh." said Eragon "And this time he was stronger just because I lost my energy on fighting."

"Oh, Eragon!" Leonor smiled at him "At first moment I thought, maybe Morzan wasn't your father. But now it seems clearer. You are planning to kill your own brother and be the hero again, no? And you are just looking for excuse because you know that Murtagh is better than you."

"You are not helping, Leonor!" yelled Nasuada, loosing patience "What's the point of what you just said? We don't even know where you were!"

"Don't question my support in this fight. You don't even use magic. You can't know what I was doing." said Leonor with ironical expression on her face.

"Please, stop." said Arya in calm voice "We need a good plan."

"Yeah, a plan where Eragon doesn't have to kill Murtagh." said Leonor laughing.

"Why you say that?" asked Eragon surprised "Murtagh was my friend but now he is not and he said that next time he won't let me go. I don't have a choice."

"I say that because I so know that you will be sorry if you do that. And you are even worse than Murtagh…you will try to kill him and he will just try to capture you…not kill you. Galbatorix needs you alive if he wants Saphira." said Leonor.

"Why do you care so much about Murtagh?" asked Nasuada and looked at Leonor.

"I ask you the same question, Leonor. I still didn't hear your story. If Murtagh was the one who told Galbatorix about you and you people, how you can defend him?" said Eragon before Leonor could say anything.

"You want to hear my story? Fine. I will tell you." said Leonor angrily "Galbatorix killed my people. He took everything I loved from me. I don't know what he planned to do to me but I escaped."

"You escaped from Galbatorix?" Nasuada was shocked.

"You see how good I am in using magic." said Leonor and laughed. Arya just looked at her without showing what she thinks about that.

"So Murtagh betrayed you and your people like he did with us, why you want him to live? Don't you want revenge?" asked Nasuada.

"Yes, but it's my fault that he is like this now…I left him and I had a chance to save him from there or kill him. I know we need to kill him…but maybe not…because he knows much about Galbatorix and maybe he is our only chance to defeat that sick king. I just want him to live because he could be useful." said Leonor.

"Maybe. But we don't have much chances if we try to defeat Murtagh and Galbatorix together." said Nasuada.

"Galbatorix will never appear here. He is not stupid. He will send whole his army at your people before he will come here in person." said Leonor.

"That's true. I don't know how we will survive more of his attacks. We won't even get a chance to fight against Galbatorix." said Nasuada, almost crying.

"We could attack Galbatorix when he doesn't expect it." said Leonor.

"And how should we get to him?" asked Nasuada and laughed "Ask him to come here because we want to kill him?"

"No. I suggest that Eragon and I go to visit the king. We can pass there without getting noticed, right? And with some magic…we can defeat him. He won't expect that." said Leonor.

"You are crazy!" said Nasuada and looked at Arya "Please, Arya, tell her she is wrong."

"What do you think, Eragon?" asked Arya.

"I…I…" Eragon was confused. He looked at Leonor who looked deep into his eyes and smiled.

"I think Leonor is right." said finally Eragon.

"What? No, you can't say that!" yelled Nasuada angrily.

"It's your decision, Eragon." said Leonor and looked at him, not paying attention to Nasuada.

"I think we have a good chance. Galbatorix's army is all here and his magicians too. And he won't expect us, but still…" said Eragon, not knowing what to do.

"But still…" said Leonor laughing "You are a coward, right? You won't do it."

"I will do it!" said Eragon angrily.

"Ok. The best thing to do is to go tomorrow night. We don't want that Galbatorix sees what we are doing." said Leonor.

"So you will leave us without your help? How will I tell to the people that you left, Eragon, you were their hope, their reason to keep fighting." said Nasuada crying.

"It better for everyone. I'm going now. See you later." said Leonor and left, leaving them all confused.

* * *

"_Leonor, what was that?_" asked Diamond confused when Leonor shared her memories with him.

"_Our only way out of this._" said Leonor.

"_How do you think to get to Galbatorix fast if you are walking?_" asked Diamond.

"_We will fly to some place near where he can't see you._" said Leonor.

"_You will fly with me?_" asked Diamond surprised.

"_Yes. I found some herbs that will put me asleep. I don't want that Eragon or someone finds out for my fear._" said Leonor and looked at him.

"_Oh, good._" said Diamond and laughed.

"_Don't._" said Leonor and gave him angry look.

* * *

When the dawn finally came, Leonor went to look for Arya. While she was walking around, people stared and her and commented. She could hear them saying that she came to destroy them, that she is a spy or dangerous magician. Suddenly she saw Arya talking to some people.

"Hello, Arya. I need to talk with you." said Leonor. People who were around Arya gave Leonor a strange look and went.

"Hello, Leonor, how can I help you?" said Arya.

"Why you didn't try to stop Eragon from accepting my idea? He trusts you a lot." said Leonor.

"It's his decision." said Arya, not showing any emotion.

"Yeah, but still…you don't want him dead, right?" said Leonor smiling.

"No, I don't want him to die. I believe in him. He will defeat Galbatorix. But why are you asking me all this?" said Arya.

"Just wanted to know, nothing else. I thought he needs your approval because you love him, no?" said Leonor.

"It's not like that." said Arya.

"No? I saw the way he looked at you and you care so much about him. I thought you love him." said Leonor surprised.

"We are just very good friends." said Arya.

"That's nice." said Leonor "Then you won't mind if I make a move." Arya looked at her with strange shine in her eyes but didn't show her emotions. Leonor smiled and left.

* * *

Night came fast. Leonor and Eragon were preparing for their mission.

"I'm almost done." said Eragon while putting some more things on Saphira's back.

"That's great." said Leonor while touching Diamond's neck "Listen, Eragon, I have to do something before I go. I will be right back and then we go. We can't loose more time."

"Ok. I will be ready." said Eragon and watched Leonor going somewhere very fast.

"_Eragon. Are you sure about this_?" asked Saphira, still nervous. She already tried to convince Eragon not to go, but he didn't change his opinion.

"_Saphira, we talked about this so many times. You know my decision._" said Eragon.

"_Ok._" said Saphira "_What do you feel for her?_"

"_For who?_" asked Eragon.

"_Don't pretend you don't know. For Leonor._" said Saphira.

"_She was nice with us. We are friends._" said Eragon.

"_Don't let her to rule you._" said Saphira and Eragon got angry because he was sure that Saphira is just again jealous.

When Leonor came back, everything was dark.

"We have to go now." said Leonor and climbed on Diamond's back.

"Now? But I didn't say goodbye to Arya and Nasuada." said Eragon surprised.

"We don't have time, Eragon! We must go!" said Leonor and Eragon saw she drank something.

"If you say so." said Eragon and got on Saphira's back, little bit sad.

"I'm very tired and I'm going to sleep until we come to that place where we will leave our dragons. You will have to watch what is going on around and you can talk with Diamond." said Leonor and closed her eyes. Eragon was confused but didn't say anything. Dragons went high in the air and flew very fast. They didn't have many things to avoid. Their enemies didn't watch the sky. When they came to the place where they should leave dragons, Leonor woke up. Eragon was surprised how she was able to sleep during whole flight.

"Ok, Eragon, from here we have to walk. It's too dangerous for dragons and you have to tell to Saphira that she can't come no matter what happens to you. It's very important that our dragons stay safe." said Leonor and looked around the place they were. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful.

"_I understand, Eragon, but it hurts me that you will be maybe in danger and so far from me. I won't be able to feel you._" said Saphira, very sad.

"_I know, that hurts me too, but you need to stay strong. For me. I love you._" said Eragon, trying not to cry.

"_I love you too._" said Saphira.

"Eragon! We should stay some time here before leaving. It's too dangerous to go now." said Leonor and Eragon just kept hugging Saphira's neck.

"_Saphira, I didn't have time to say goodbye to Arya and Nasuada and I feel bad. Can you send a message to Arya with your mind?_" asked Eragon.

"_Yes, I can but I need to go back for that. We are too far here and we don't want that someone wrong gets the message._" said Saphira.

"_Ok, do that. But hurry!_" said Eragon and Saphira left.

"Where is she going?" asked Leonor surprised.

"She went to do some things." said Eragon.

"Ok. We should eat something now, we need to be fast and strong for the rest of our trip." said Leonor and gave Eragon some food.

* * *

Saphira came back just few moments before Leonor and Eragon planned to go. She seemed nervous and angry.

"_Saphira, is something wrong?_" asked Eragon, worried.

"_Something terrible happened…Arya told me that Nasuada…I don't know how to tell you._" said Saphira.

"_What? Tell me!_" said Eragon, nervous.

"_She is dead, Eragon!_" said Saphira, getting sad and angry in same time.

"_How is that possible?_" Eragon got very sad.

"_I don't know. Arya said they found her dead some moments after we left. They say the last person who spoke with her…was Leonor._" said Saphira.

"_You want to say that she…?_" Eragon was shocked.

"_I don't know. No one can say for sure who killed Nasuada, but yes, most of people there think it was Leonor._" said Saphira.

"_But they never liked Leonor, maybe it's not true. On the other hand, Leonor and Nasuada didn't like each other._" Eragon was confused, unsure what to think about Leonor.

"We have to go!" said Leonor and Eragon looked at her.

"O..ok." said Eragon quietly.

"Everything is ok? You look like you saw something terrible." laughed Leonor.

"I'm fine." said Eragon and looked at Saphira "_There is no going back now. I have to go with her._"

"_Be careful, Eragon!_" said Saphira very sad, watching Eragon and Leonor leaving.

"_I hope I will see you soon, Leonor._" said Diamond.

"_Me too. I love you._" said Leonor, feeling sad about leaving Diamond alone "_Oh, and don't get too close with Saphira. Don't tell her anything._" They both laughed and soon dragons couldn't see Leonor and Eragon anymore.


	5. Impossible is nothing

Eragon and Leonor spent the rest of the trip hiding and getting closer to the territory of their worst enemy. It seemed like people who they saw on the streets didn't really care about them.

"It looks like we won't have many troubles. No one cares about us." said Eragon. Leonor looked at him. She could see only his eyes because they both were covered with black clothes.

"Eragon, what's wrong? This is the first thing you said since we left our dragons." said Leonor quietly.

"Nothing. I don't want that someone hears us." said Eragon "And it's too dangerous to talk, even mentally."

"You are right, but still…I see in your eyes that something bothers you." said Leonor.

"I just miss Saphira. I'm worried because I won't be able to find out is she fine or not." said Eragon. Leonor just rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she said.

* * *

Next morning they came to a place from where they could clearly see Galbatorix's towers.

"Ok, we are close. Now we need a plan. There a many soldiers here." said Leonor "It will be hard to come in unnoticed."

Eragon just looked deep into her eyes and didn't say anything.

"Eragon? Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Leonor, little bit angry.

"Before we do anything…I need to ask you something." said Eragon.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Well, Saphira told me that Nasuada was killed. And you were the last person who spoke with her. You also wanted us to leave fast and…" Eragon said while looking at her.

"You think I killed her! Eragon, I can't believe you think that!" said Leonor angrily.

"I'm sorry." said Eragon, trying to calm her because it was easy now for someone to see them "All I want you to do is that you tell me in ancient language you didn't do it."

"No, Eragon! You don't believe me! And I don't care if you don't believe me. No, I won't say anything." she said, still very angry "If you don't believe me, turn around and go back!"

"I think that won't be possible." said someone behind their back. Leonor closed her eyes for a moment. She and Eragon slowly turned around.

"Murtagh." she whispered. He just laughed and looked at Eragon, who tried to attack him with his sword.

"Don't do that." said Murtagh with a smile and soldiers and some men, who seemed to be magicians, appeared "You can't escape now."

The soldiers forced Leonor and Eragon to put down their weapons.

"Now you can't do anything, Eragon. Magicians control your magic." said Murtagh and laughed again. Leonor looked at him. He was so different than the last time she saw him. His dark eyes now had a different glow.

"Let us go." said Eragon, desperate.

"No, Eragon. Don't you remember what I told you last time? I let you go once and you came here asking for trouble. Now you are going to visit Galbatorix." said Murtagh.

"Wow, how dangerous you are." said Leonor smiling "You do everything what your king wants."

Murtagh came closer to Leonor, pulled her close to him and whispered angrily to her ear "He is not my king!"

"Ah, no? Then let me go. You didn't tell me anything last time." said Leonor and looked at his dark eyes.

"Galbatorix will see what he will do with you." said Murtagh and ordered to soldiers that they take Eragon. He pulled Leonor with him. She wriggled, trying to get away from him.

"You can't escape, Leonor." he said, holding her arm with more force. She pushed him with her other arm. But he pulled her with so much force that she ended in his arms. She looked deep into his eyes that seemed so cold. Then she suddenly looked at his neck and saw a little scar. He pulled her fast with him as they walked to the tower.

"You still have that." she said quietly.

"That's none of your business." said Murtagh and didn't even look at her.

* * *

They went in the tower and passed many halls. When they came in Galbatorix's throne room, they could hear him laughing. Soldiers put chains on Eragon's arms and Murtagh did the same with Leonor.

"You are finally here! I was waiting for you." said Galbatorix with cruel smile on his face.

"How did you find out?" asked Leonor angrily.

"Oh, Leonor, I wouldn't know…your plan was perfect. But Murtagh was able to read your thoughts." said Galbatorix and laughed.

"What?" asked Leonor surprised and looked at Murtagh. He was just standing there in the dark and didn't look at her.

"Yes, my dear, Murtagh entered in your mind." said Galbatorix.

"That's impossible!" she said angrily "No one can enter in my mind, especially not without my knowledge."

"It's true, Leonor. That's why Murtagh could see only parts of your mind." he laughed.

"And what now? What are you going to do with us?" asked Leonor.

"You will see. There's no need to hurry." he said and weird shine appeared in his eyes "But tell me, where are the dragons?"

"Oh, so you don't know." smiled Leonor "You will never find out."

"We will see about that soon." he said and smiled "If you survive this!"

Leonor looked at him. He made a ball of dark magic and sent it against her. Few moments before the ball could get close to her, two lightnings destroyed it. One was blue and another red. After that the room became quiet. Eragon and Murtagh looked at Leonor, but she kept looking at the floor. Then Galbatorix started to laugh.

"This is interesting." he said. Eragon and Murtagh looked at each other, surprised.

"This is exactly what I wanted to see." he said and Eragon sent his magic against him, but it disappeared in the middle of the room.

"Eragon, Eragon, don't be stupid. You really thought I will let you use your magic against me?" he smiled.

"You are crazy!" yelled Leonor "Everybody knows that."

"Leonor, don't make me angry." said Galbatorix "Actually I don't know why to keep you alive…"

"No!" yelled Eragon "Don't hurt her!"

"This is even more interesting. Young Dragon Rider doesn't want you to die, Leonor, even he thinks you killed one girl." laughed Galbatorix.

"How do you…know?" asked Eragon surprised.

"Ah, Eragon, while you were distracted, trying to save Leonor, I used that opportunity to enter your mind." Galbatorix seemed so proud and happy about that.

"It was you." suddenly said Leonor and looked at Murtagh "You killed Nasuada!"

"Yes, it was me." Murtagh laughed.

"How did you do it?" asked Leonor while Eragon was shocked and just looked at the floor.

"You helped me." Murtagh smiled.

"What are you talking about?" asked Leonor confused.

"When I entered in your mind you were angry on Nasuada and I used your anger to kill her. Everything was perfect because you wanted to leave fast. And now everyone thinks you killed her, so you won't get help from them. They hated you before, but now they want you dead." smiled Murtagh. Leonor looked at him, shocked with his cruelty.

"Eragon, now let me enter in your mind and everything will be fine." said Galbatorix with a smile.

"Never!" yelled Eragon angrily.

"Wrong answer, Eragon. But I will give you a second chance. How about that I give you something and you see how nice would be to join me?" said Galbatorix. Eragon just looked at him and didn't say anything.

"Well, do you want to see some memories I've got about someone you care about? It could change your life." said Galbatorix and looked at Eragon with his cold dark eyes.

"Don't do it, Eragon!" yelled Leonor "If he sends you memories, he can easily get yours."

"You are smart, Leonor. But Eragon will decide." said Galbatorix and whispered something in ancient language.

Eragon saw in his mind a picture of a dark cell. He could see Leonor and Murtagh. Leonor was pressing her sword against Murtagh's neck and Murtagh pointed his sword at Leonor's chest. Eragon was confused and didn't cut the connection with Galbatorix's mind. The pictures kept coming in his head, causing him little bit of pain. But he was too curious to stop. He saw Leonor and Murtagh looking at each other, Leonor's arm shaking. After some moments Murtagh let his sword fell down. In that moment Leonor cut a little bit Murtagh's neck, letting few drops of blood to fall down. Leonor dropped her sword and they kissed passionately. The pictures in Eragon's head disappeared. He was shocked, trying to catch his breath.

"What did you do?" asked Leonor looking angrily at Galbatorix who laughed.

"I just showed to Eragon what you two did in my cell." said Galbatorix and looked first at Leonor then at Murtagh.

"No…" whispered Leonor and looked angrily at Murtagh "You really had to share that with everyone?" He didn't say anything.

"I would be mad on you because of that." said Galbatorix "But I decided to forgive you because you gave me a great idea."

"What now? Another crazy idea?" asked Leonor and rolled her eyes.

"Well I was thinking…Murtagh is my best servant with lots of power. You, Leonor, are also very powerful and of course, you can learn more…You both have dragons. And I have another egg." said Galbatorix with weird shine in his eyes.

"So what?" said Leonor angrily.

"It's hard to find a perfect new Rider. And with parents so powerful, I'm sure your child would be a perfect Rider. Your child would be my best weapon." Galbatorix laughed.

"No!" yelled Leonor "That will never happen!"

"You will change your mind." said Galbatorix and looked at the guards "Take them to their cells!"


	6. Everytime we touch

Few hours passed and then Leonor heard steps in the hall. The door of her cell suddenly opened. Leonor rolled her eyes.

"What do you want now?" she asked.

"Just came to see you." said Murtagh with a smile and ordered to guards to leave.

"Great. You saw me, now you can go." she said and looked deep into his dark eyes.

"Not so fast. I have to make sure that you accept Galbatorix's offer." he said and got closer to her. He pulled her chains and forced her to get up.

"Ouch. That hurts!" she looked at him angrily. He just laughed and took his sword.

"What are you going to do?" she smiled "Are you going to torture me?"

"Only if necessary." he smiled and put his sword under her neck.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"You just need to accept Galbatorix's plan." he said.

"No!" she said angrily "If you think I will accept that you are crazy!"

"Ok, if you say so. But now I don't have other option…I have to torture you." he laughed and pressed his sword harder against her neck. Her breathing got faster and she was very nervous.

"I hate you!" she whispered when he got closer to her and started to kiss her neck.

"I don't care." he said and removed the chains from her arms.

* * *

"I still hate you." said Leonor while resting her head on Murtagh's chest.

"I still don't care." he smiled.

"Fine. But the thing is…I don't want to have your child." said Leonor "And I'm sure we can make a deal."

"Um, ok." said Murtagh quietly. Leonor saw that he became very serious and kept looking at one spot on the wall.

"Listen. I just want to stay alive and Galbatorix will keep me alive as long as he needs me. So it's better that I just don't get pregnant. There is a spell that can make that sure but since I can't use magic, you will have to say the spell." she whispered.

"Ok." he said and didn't even look at her.

"The scar!" she suddenly said.

"What?" asked Murtagh, confused.

"The scar on your neck…it's gone." she said and gently touched his neck.

"How did you…?" he was surprised "I couldn't get rid of it with all magic I tried."

"I don't know. I can't use my magic. But maybe…If you could enter my mind without me knowing it…Maybe that happened again…But in some other way." she said "That is interesting."

"I don't know." he said and got up, looking at the wall. Leonor came closer to him and felt something is different about him. She put her hand on his back and suddenly she felt cold all over her body. Pictures came into her mind very fast; causing her lots of pain in her head and making her loose her breath. Murtagh moved away from her very fast. She looked at him and saw again that strange shine in his eyes.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" she said quietly "Everytime we touch…I just feel it. I know it."

He didn't say anything, just went out of the cell, leaving her alone. Leonor closed her eyes. These pictures she saw were something terrible. White and black faces were screaming and saying many different things. She couldn't understand them. Then she saw pictures of fire, destroyed villages and dead people. She sat down on the floor, her body was still shaking.

* * *

Two hours passed and the door of Leonor's cell opened again. This time it was Galbatorix.

"Hello, Leonor." said Galbatorix with a smile "Murtagh told me you changed your mind."

"Yes, I actually did." she said smiling "But still you have to tell me all details of you offer."

"Oh, fine. Well, if you accept, you will have all. You would learn more about magic and fighting, so you could protect your child. And of course, you could walk free here; change this cell for a nice room. I can give you everything you want and I just want the child and your help for fighting against the Varden." said Galbatorix.

"Does that also include crazy voices in my head?" asked Leonor smiling.

"Murtagh told you?" asked Galbatorix surprised.

"No, I saw it." she laughed "You know, it could be dangerous for the baby."

"Hm." said Galbatorix "You are right. But since you are ready to accept my offer, then it will be a lot easier for you."

"Good." said Leonor and looked at his dark eyes.

"Now you have to promise me something in ancient language." smiled Galbatorix.

"What?" asked Leonor.

"Your loyalty to me." he said.

"Ok, but…I want something for that." she smiled.

"What?" asked Galbatorix, surprised.

"I want you to let Eragon free." said Leonor.

"No…" said Galbatorix angrily.

"You want that child or not?" asked Leonor with a smile on her face. He looked at her for a moment.

"Fine." he said.

"But you first let him go and then we talk." she said.

"Ok, but you have to promise me in ancient language that you will do what I want after that." he said.

"Ok." she said and whispered some words in ancient language "Happy?"

"Come with me." he said and they walked out of the cell.

* * *

"I want to talk with Eragon before." said Leonor.

"As you want. I will take you to his cell." said Galbatorix.

"Leonor!" said Eragon surprised when he saw her entering in he cell.

"Hello, Eragon. Are you ok?" she asked and sat next to him.

"Yes, but what about you? How did you come here?" Eragon had lots of questions.

"I'm getting you out of here. I made a deal with Galbatorix." she said.

"What?" he was confused "Why?"

"Because it's not good for you to be here, I put you in this and I have to get you out." she said quietly.

"But…what does he get?" Eragon asked, worried.

"My loyalty." she said.

"No! You can't do this!" Eragon got upset.

"I already did. Listen, you should go far away from here and from this crazy land. If you stay here, you are dead. Don't try to help again to the Varden." said Leonor.

"But I need to help them." he said.

"Your choice, but Galbatorix will send Murtagh again to kill you. Remember this thing, try to do something to Murtagh and I will kill you." she said and looked deep into his eyes.

"Why are you saying that?" asked Eragon "Are you now on the Galbatorix's side?"

"Yes." she said "Don't expect from me to help you ever again." She got up and went to the door.

"Leonor, wait!" yelled Eragon but she didn't stop.

* * *

Later that night, Leonor decided to get out of the tower. Eragon went and she ended on Galbatorix's side. While she walked around the tower, she saw Murtagh standing and looking at the sky. She came closer to him.

"Why did you do that for him?" suddenly said Murtagh, feeling Leonor's presence.

"I had to." said Leonor quietly.

"Why?" asked Murtagh and turned around to look at her. His dark eyes seemed so sad.

"You were again in my head, when I talked with Eragon?" asked Leonor.

"Yes. Even I didn't want." he said quietly.

"I lied to him about the reason why I did that." she said.

"So what is the real reason?" he asked surprised.

"You." she said and looked down.

"What?" asked Murtagh confused. She looked at him again.

"I was afraid that…if Galbatorix finds out what are we doing, he would make me to be with Eragon. It was possible that he breaks Eragon and makes him very powerful. Then he wouldn't need you anymore." she whispered. He just looked deep into her eyes and didn't say anything.

"Don't just stay there. Say something! Say that I'm crazy. I did that just because you are a better lover." she laughed.

"Oh, how do you know?" he asked and started to laugh.

"I just know it. He is stupid and too young, and you are…all that he isn't." she said and slowly touched her hair.

"I hate when you do that." he said.

"Do what?" she smiled.

"When you look me like that, trying to seduce me, playing with your hair…" he said.

"So? I don't mind." she said "I want you to say no." He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She looked deep into his eyes and they almost kissed.

"No." he whispered and moved away from her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Whatever." she said and then realized Galbatorix is approaching.

"Ah, you two! I have a new plan for you." he laughed.


	7. It hurts

"What is it now?" asked Leonor, tired of Galbatorix's crazy ideas.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" Galbatorix smiled. Leonor and Murtagh looked at each other.

"No." they said in the same time.

"Good." said Galbatorix "Tomorrow morning you are going to find Diamond."

"What?" asked Leonor surprised.

"Yes. Before you start training you need your dragon." said Galbatorix.

"Right." whispered Leonor "That's all we have to do? I mean, I can go alone to find Diamond."

"No, that's not all. You also have to visit my friend." Galbatorix smiled.

"You have friends?" Leonor laughed.

"You will have to remind him on that." said Galbatorix and looked at Murtagh "Just bring me one book he is hiding in his house."

"A book?" asked Leonor surprised "What is so important about that book?"

"That's none of your business." said Galbatorix.

"Ok." said Leonor "But how will we find it if we have no idea what are we looking for?"

"You will recognize it easily. It has a red mark on it which changes color when someone touches it." said Galbatorix.

"How many time do we have for this task?" asked Murtagh.

"You have three weeks to come back with Diamond and the book. If you don't come by that time, I will send someone to get you back. But don't try the other way." said Galbatorix.

"So you don't care how we will do it, just that we come back in three weeks with all done?" asked Leonor.

"Exactly." he said "And don't try to do anything to get away from me because it won't work. Not many people knows for you, so don't tell your real names or what are you doing and for who. There are many spies and I don't want that someone kills you. More details about your trip I will tell you later."

"Do we get some money? Because we will need it." said Leonor, smiling. Galbatorix looked at her for a moment.

"Sure." he laughed "How much do you need?"

"All you want to give." laughed Leonor.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow morning." said Galbatorix and went.

* * *

"Three weeks." whispered Leonor and big smile appeared on her face.

"Why are you so happy about it?" asked Murtagh surprised.

"Three weeks away from Galbatorix. Doesn't that sound great?" Leonor looked at him.

"Yes, but we have to go back after finding your crazy dragon and that stupid book." said Murtagh.

"Ok, you have a serious problem! You just have a wrong way to see things. And don't call my dragon crazy!" Leonor got angry.

"Whatever." said Murtagh "What do you think where we can find him?"

"We will just go to find the book and then we will go as far as I need to reach him." said Leonor.

"Great." said Murtagh and rolled his eyes "If that is your perfect plan…"

"You don't have to go with me." she said angrily.

"Oh, and who will protect you?" he laughed "You can't go alone."

"Ok, ok! You are going with me and you have to protect me." she smiled "Galbatorix will kill you if something happens to me."

"Don't worry, I will keep you away from danger, you will see." Murtagh laughed.

"Oh, so this is a challenge? Good, I will make that three weeks impossible for you, Dragon Rider." she smiled and got closer to him.

"You are not a queen anymore. Don't forget that." he said quietly.

"Whatever." said Leonor "I'm going to my room now. If you want something, you know where to find me." She smiled and left.

* * *

"We are ready to go." said Murtagh and looked at Leonor. She was shaking a little bit because this morning was very cold. Galbatorix whispered some words in ancient language.

"Hey! It's not that cold!" yelled Leonor angrily after she felt like fire was inside of her body.

"Murtagh, Thorn will go with you but I don't want that people see him so he will be hiding. Fly on him just if there is no other way." said Galbatorix.

"Are we finally going?" asked Murtagh, looking at Leonor.

"Yes!" said Leonor.

"Ok. Then we are going now." he said and pulled Leonor with him.

"I'm going! Ah, let go of me!" said Leonor and he finally let her arm.

"We have to hurry. I want to go, as fast as I can, away from Galbatorix." said Murtagh quietly.

"You're not the only one who wants that." said Leonor. They traveled whole day, stopping just to take little breaks.

* * *

"We will stop here." said Murtagh "This town is big enough and there we can take a room."

"Ok." said Leonor "But I'm so tired. Could you give me some more of your energy?"

"Why do you need it? Soon you will be able to rest." said Murtagh surprised.

"Will you give me or not?" said Leonor and looked at him.

"Fine." he said and whispered some words in ancient language.

"Thanks." she said "You are very useful sometimes." He just rolled his eyes.

"How can I help you?" said the man when they entered.

"We are looking for a room for me and my wife." said Murtagh. Leonor looked at him, surprised, and wanted to say something but Murtagh pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

"A room where no one can bother us." smiled Murtagh.

"Ok. I think I have one just perfect for you." smiled the guy. Leonor looked angrily at Murtagh but he just kept smiling.

"Here you are." said the guy, giving the key to Murtagh "Just go upstairs and go left. It's in the end of the hall. I will make sure that no one bothers you."

"Thanks." said Murtagh and pulled Leonor with him.

The room was big, nice and quiet. Leonor looked around for a second.

"Why did you say I'm your wife?" asked Leonor angrily.

"Hey, calm down. I just didn't want that we look suspicious and this was the best thing to say to avoid more questions." he smiled.

"Fine. I guess you are right. But you could at least tell me what you plan to say." said Leonor quietly.

"I'm going to sleep." said Murtagh "It's better for you to do the same. I don't feel like giving you my energy all the time."

"Ok." said Leonor "I'm going to take a bath." She went in the bathroom and when she was out, she saw Murtagh sleeping.

* * *

When Murtagh woke up, he realized it is still night. He looked around, searching for Leonor, but she wasn't there. Then he went to the bathroom and finally realized that Leonor went somewhere. And he knew he has to go to find her. He wanted to take his sword, but it wasn't there. That made him angry.

"Did you see my wife?" asked Murtagh when he saw again the guy who gave them the room.

"Oh, yes." smiled the guy "She went to the restaurant. We have a party there."

"Great." Murtagh rolled his eyes and hurried to the restaurant. When he entered, he saw men drinking and shouting. The music was loud and Murtagh looked angrily around, looking for Leonor. He was shocked when he finally saw her. She was on the dance floor, dancing with some guy. What surprised him more was her red dress. He was sure she didn't have it before. The song stopped and Murtagh could see Leonor smiling while the guy was saying something. He came to her and took her arm. She looked at him surprised.

"Dance with me." he said when the music started. The guy who was with Leonor got angry and wanted to say something when Murtagh whispered something in ancient language and the guy went. Leonor and Murtagh started to dance, slowly moving across the dance floor.

"I didn't know you can dance." laughed Leonor.

"What were you thinking? You can't do this!" said Murtagh and pulled her closer to him.

"Come on, I'm just having fun." said Leonor, smiling.

"You could at least tell me what you are planning to do. And where did you get that dress?" he said and they started to dance faster.

"Do you like it?" she smiled "I went shopping."

"Where is my sword?" he asked angrily.

"Find it." she laughed. He put his arm lower on her back.

"Not there." she kept laughing "Don't try to get it now if you don't want that all people here look at us."

"Why did you take it?" he looked deep into her eyes.

"You said I'm your wife. And if I'm your wife, then we share things." she smiled.

"Just give me back my sword." he said.

"Fine!" she said, pushed him away and ran out of the restaurant. He followed her.

* * *

They were back in the room and Murtagh pushed Leonor on the bed.

"Give me my sword back." he said angrily. She just smiled.

"And if I don't want to?" she laughed. Suddenly she felt pain in her head.

"Ok! Ok!" yelled Leonor and put the sword out of her dress. She got angry on Murtagh and threw the sword at him. It flew next to Murtagh's head, hit the wall and fell down. Murtagh looked at her.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" she whispered. He looked once again at her, didn't say a thing, picked up the sword and went out of the room. Leonor sat on the bed and closed her eyes.


	8. Dark and light

Leonor suddenly woke up and looked around. No one was there. She got up and went to the window. There were some men standing and discussing something. Leonor decided to use her magic to hear them.

"…we just found him dead…" said one tall man.

"Don't you remember something that could help us to find out who killed him?" said another guy.

"Last time we saw him, he was dancing with a girl." said the tall man.

Leonor was surprised and picked up the things she had with her.

"I need to get away from here." said Leonor quietly to herself and left the room. She slowly came down the stairs and went fast to the door. It was very early in the morning and no one was there. Leonor went out and felt someone's hand on her waist. Before she could do anything, someone put his hand on her mouth and pulled her into the dark corner.

"_Don't make any noise. They are looking for us._" she heard Murtagh's voice in her head.

"_I know. But we don't have anything to do with that._" she said. He finally let her go and just gave her cold look.

"_Oh, don't tell me we do have something with that!_" she rolled her eyes.

"_They are looking for you because you danced with him._" said Murtagh.

"_Did you do something to him when he left just like that?_" she looked at him. He didn't say anything.

"_What did you do?_" asked Leonor angrily.

"_We don't have time for this! We need to go now!_" he said, nervous.

"_I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me what you have with this!_" she said and looked deep into his eyes. He rolled his eyes.

"_I killed him. Can we go now?_" he said, not showing any feelings. Leonor looked at him, angry and surprised but then followed him. When they were away from the town, Leonor looked at Murtagh.

"Why did you kill him?" she asked "It wasn't necessary to do that!"

"Why? You liked him?" he laughed.

"Murtagh!" she said angrily "How did you kill him anyway?"

"When I saw him with you, I used some magic to get him away. I didn't know it will be powerful like that." he said "You will know how it is when you learn more about magic."

"I know. You were jealous!" she laughed.

"No! I wasn't jealous." he said angrily "I was just angry on you! And I hope you won't try again to kill me."

"I'm sorry about that. I don't know why I did that. You just made me angry." she said quietly, avoiding his look.

"It's not important." he said. They were walking when suddenly Leonor just sat under one tree.

"What is it now?" asked Murtagh, little bit angry.

"He was here." she whispered and picked up something.

"What?" asked Murtagh confused. Leonor whispered something and a red rose appeared in her hand.

"Oh, the guy you loved?" said Murtagh and looked at her.

"It's time to forget." she said quietly "If I don't forget…it will kill me."

"Maybe you don't have to forget. Just think that you can do better than that." he smiled and sat next to her.

"Better? Maybe." she laughed. "We should go now."

"Wait." he said "This is a chance that you try some more magic."

"What?" asked Leonor surprised.

"Can you take the energy from that bird?" asked Murtagh and pointed with his finger at the highest tree.

"Not really. I don't know how to do that." she said.

"Fine. Try to remember these words." he said something in ancient language "Just be careful with it at the beginning because it can kill you."

"Ok I know something similar but it's just to kill people and things, not to get their energy." she said.

"But like this is more useful." he laughed "Now try." Leonor said the words and the bird fell down on the ground.

"Did you feel it?" he said with a strange smile on his face.

"Yeah, it was weird. But now let's go." she said, feeling that something is wrong.

"Ok." he said and got up. Leonor looked at him and whispered the words in ancient language. Murtagh was surprised and closed his eyes because of the pain in his head. After some moments the pain was gone and he looked at Leonor. She realized that the strange shine from his eyes is gone and she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry." she said "I just don't like when the voices in your head make you weird."

"Leonor, I just showed you that spell. You could have been dead!" he said, shocked.

"It was almost the same as with bird!" she said "Come on, we have to go."

"I'm not a bird!" he said "Just don't use more magic on me."

"I promise I won't." she smiled.

"Your promises don't mean much, actually you still didn't kill me." he laughed.

"Yeah, I know. But I was close." she said "You still have to show me more magic."

"So you will kill me after you get all useful information?" he was still smiling.

"Maybe. I won't tell you that!" she looked at him "Let's go to find that book."

* * *

Five days passed and they have visited many different cities. Finally they were in front of the house of Galbatorix's friend.

"What now?" asked Leonor and looked at Murtagh.

"There is no one in the house." he said surprised.

"Did we come late?" asked Leonor, opening the door with magic.

"We're going to find out." he said as they entered the house. It was very dark and quiet.

"Something looks strange here, but it seems that all things are still here." said Leonor surprised, looking around.

"You go upstairs to find the book and I will stay here in case that someone comes." he said quietly. She just smiled and slowly went upstairs. The room was full of books. Leonor rolled her eyes and started to check the books. Few minutes passed and she finally found the book. The red mark on the book became black when she touched it. She tried to open it but she couldn't do that. The book probably had powerful protection. Leonor wanted to leave the room but then she saw a little book on the floor. It was blue with pictures of stars on it. She took the book and opened its first page. It was a diary.

"_Did you find it? Someone is coming!_" Leonor heard Murtagh's voice in her mind.

"_Not yet._" she didn't know why she said that.

"_Ok. Hurry! I will deal with this guy._" said Murtagh and she could hear door opened and then a sound of something that fell on the ground. Leonor was reading the diary for some moments, as fast as she could. She put it back to the ground and went downstairs.

"I found it." she said and Murtagh saw the book in her hand.

"Good." he said "We can go now." He looked at the guy on the floor and killed him with his sword. Leonor just looked at him; her eyes seemed so sad and surprised at same time. They ran out of the house.

* * *

When they reached the woods again, Murtagh looked at Leonor.

"Is something wrong? You look so upset." he asked.

"Everything is fine." said Leonor and smiled.

"I have an idea." said Murtagh "I will send Thorn to look for Diamond and we could work on our mental connection."

"Our mental connection?" said Leonor surprised.

"Yes. I can just sometimes enter in your mind and you in mine. There must be a way so we can control that and do what we want." said Murtagh.

"You are right. It could be useful." smiled Leonor.

"Exactly. Just imagine, when Galbatorix wants to check my mind, I send my memories to you and he can't get it. Then you just give it back to me." said Murtagh.

"Interesting. But how can we do it? I don't know did anyone have this kind of connection." said Leonor.

"We can try." said Murtagh and smiled.

"Ok. But first I want to find Diamond. Actually I know someone who could help me." she said and closed her eyes, whispering something in ancient language. Murtagh saw a silver bird flying to Leonor. She looked surprised at the bird.

* * *

"You are a bird now?" said Leonor smiling. Bird started to glow and suddenly they could see a young woman standing in front of them in silver long dress.

"Sometimes." smiled the girl and hugged Leonor.

"I'm so happy to see you, Thalia." said Leonor and looked at girl's blue eyes.

"I know you called me because you need something. What is it?" asked Thalia.

"I need you to do me a favor." said Leonor and looked at Murtagh "Can you, please, let us talk in private?"

"Sure." said Murtagh and left.

"So…can we start?" smiled Thalia.

"No…I don't need you to tell me about my future. I need to find my dragon." said Leonor.

"I won't tell you anything unless you let me read your future." said Thalia.

"Fine. If you want that so much." said Leonor and they sat under one tree. Thalia whispered some words in ancient language, making a magic shield for them so no one could hear them or see them. Then she looked deep into Leonor's eyes.

"So many things changed about you." said Thalia "You are in love again."

"Really? I thought you're going to be angry because I work for Galbatorix and you start to talk about love." smiled Leonor.

"Ah, Leonor, why would I be angry? It's not my thing. Oh, I see you found Selena's diary. And you are in love with her son." said Thalia.

"With who?" asked Leonor.

"I'm not going to tell you. You have to decide who you love. And what you read in Selena's diary is true. Choosing the wrong person will bring you lots of pain. I see it clear now. One of her sons will lead you to death and the other one will lead you to the light and happiness. You have to choose." said Thalia, her voice sounded sad.

"Why you just don't tell me and maybe save my life?" said Leonor and rolled her eyes.

"Because if I tell you…many things would change and your future maybe wouldn't be like this." said Thalia "Now I'm going to look for Diamond." After some moments of silence, a smile appeared on Thalia's face.

"Your dragon is there." said Thalia and touched Leonor's hand. Leonor could clearly see the woods where Diamond was hiding.

"That place is two days of traveling from here." said Thalia.

"Great! Thanks!" smiled Leonor.

"I have to go now. It's too dangerous for me to stay on one place very long. See you soon!" said Thalia and changed again into bird.

"Bye, my friend." said Leonor and got up. She went to find Murtagh.

* * *

"Did you find Diamond?" asked Murtagh when Leonor came.

"Yes, I just sent pictures of the place to Thorn." said Leonor smiling.

"Wait! You spoke with my dragon?" asked Murtagh surprised.

"Yeah, don't be so surprised." she looked at him.

"Well, Thorn usually doesn't like to speak with others." he said.

"I think it's because I have a dragon too. We will see will Diamond speak with you." she started to laugh.

"Um, yeah. And what are we going to do while Thorn is away? We can just play with magic." Murtagh smiled.

"Just magic? Come on, that's boring!" laughed Leonor.

"And what are we going to do then?" asked Murtagh.

"We will have some fun!" said Leonor.


	9. My way

"You can do whatever you want but I prefer to look for a way how to get away from Galbatorix." said Murtagh and looked at Leonor.

"We can do that too, but we should also have fun!" smiled Leonor.

"As I said before, do what you want." said Murtagh.

"You are going with me!" Leonor laughed.

"No, I'm not." said Murtagh, little bit annoyed.

"Oh, yes you are!" Leonor kept smiling.

"You can't make me, I'm stronger than you." he said.

"Yes, you are stronger…but…you don't want that someone hurts me, do you? Galbatorix wouldn't be happy with your idea to leave me alone." Leonor looked at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Leonor. Don't act like a queen who can tell me what to do. You keep forgetting that you are not a queen anymore." he smiled.

"Fine, I'm going to the town. Just to buy some things. You stay here, using your stupid magic, and hope that you will see me again. Maybe I won't come back." Leonor smiled and started to run to the town.

"Eh, Leonor! Wait!" he rolled his eyes and whispered something in ancient language. Leonor stopped surprised when he appeared in front of her.

"That's interesting." she was surprised.

"You would know how to do it if you just stay with me and my stupid magic." he laughed.

"I don't want to know. I have you to save me." she smiled "Now come on. I need a new dress."

"What? Again? Come on, you have too much clothes! It's better that you get something for fighting. And dress is not a good thing to wear in a fight." he looked at her.

"Ok, I will buy that too. Oh, and a girl always needs a new dress." she laughed.

"That is not a good idea." said Murtagh but Leonor didn't listen to him. He just followed her to one shop in the town.

* * *

"What do you think about this one?" Leonor showed to Murtagh sixth dress she tried on. He rolled his eyes once again.

"Just take it!" he said angrily.

"No? I'm going to try another one." said Leonor and took another dress. Murtagh was walking nervously up and down the shop.

"This one?" said Leonor, walking in front of the mirror. Murtagh stopped and looked at her long black dress.

"Something is missing." he said and got closer to her.

"What?" she asked surprised and looked at herself in the mirror. He came behind her back and slowly put a red rose in her hair.

"Wow, that looks nice." said Leonor surprised.

"Can we go now?" asked Murtagh while Leonor was still looking at herself.

"Ok." said Leonor and wanted to go to change back to her clothes, but Murtagh stopped her.

"No! We are going now." he said and pulled her arm.

"Hey! Fine but let go of me!" said Leonor angrily.

"The store owner is dead." said Murtagh. Leonor rolled her eyes.

"Again?" she asked and they ran out of the store.

* * *

"What happened this time? You didn't want to pay for the dress?" asked Leonor when they were far away from the store.

"He looked at you." said Murtagh.

"What? You killed him because he looked at me?" Leonor was surprised.

"He liked you. The way he looked at you was…annoying." said Murtagh.

"Murtagh! Are you crazy? You can't kill everyone who looks at me!" she said angrily.

"Well, as long as I have to take care of you…everything will be done on my way. And I can't look after you if you are having fun with some guy." he looked at her.

"Don't act like you own me! I'm not your property!" she said angrily.

"Shut up, we're going to find a place where to sleep." he said and pulled her with him. She looked at him angrily and didn't say anything. When they finally found a room, it was already night.

* * *

Murtagh closed the door and locked it. Leonor was sitting on the bed and looking around. He looked at her and in that moment she looked at him and whispered something. Murtagh hit the wall and fell down. Leonor smiled at him and made him get up. He was surprised and then she pulled him closer and pushed him on the bed.

"Don't try to move." she whispered with a smile on her face "Our mental connection can be very useful. I'm using your energy and you can't do anything."

He looked at her confused when her arm went under his shirt.

"You will regret what you said." Leonor laughed.

* * *

"_Leonor?_" Leonor heard a familiar voice in her head "_Wake up, honey, it's morning!_"

"_Diamond?_" said Leonor surprised.

"_Yes!!! Come out! I need to see you. There are so many things you need to explain me._" he said with excitement in his voice.

"_Sure! I'm coming._" she said, slowly moved Murtagh's hand from her waist and got up.

"_Diamond!_" she said and hurried to hug her dragon. A tear fell down her face when she touched his neck.

"_I missed you so much!_" said Leonor quietly "_I'm glad you are fine._"

"_Me too. But now I want to hear everything because it's very confusing. Thorn told me some things and it upset me. Are we on Galbatorix's side now?_" asked Diamond.

"_No, we're not. We just work for him now._" said Leonor and looked at her dragon.

"_What? I don't understand._" said Diamond "_What are you doing here with Murtagh? And I found out some other things you never told me! I want to know all._"

"_Ok. You deserve to know. Galbatorix planned it all since the beginning. He called you using my voice and let me run away. He knew that I will bring him Eragon, but after he got another idea. I accepted to work for Galbatorix to keep Eragon away because if he had all of us…it would be end of the world we know now. It's good as long as I get all I want and we stay alive. At the moment we are safer on Galbatorix's side._" said Leonor.

"_Oh, I understand now better. But what with Murtagh? You never wanted to tell me what happened before you ran away, but I found out that Murtagh was there. What happened?_" asked Diamond.

"_When you called me…I was little bit shocked and all. I didn't know what to do. Murtagh was sleeping next to me and I saw that scar on his back…I got scared. We didn't have time and I decided to leave him there. I think Galbatorix planned that too. It's terrible, Diamond, to find out that someone knows all you will do._" she said and closed her eyes for a moment.

"_Why don't you just show me your memories?_" asked Diamond.

"_Because of mental connection I have with Murtagh. We still don't know how it works…and I don't want that he or Thorn find out what I felt._" she said "_Be careful with all thoughts because Murtagh can talk with you like I can do and we don't want that he finds out some things, right?_"

"_Ok. But that means…you are talking with Thorn like you do with me._" said Diamond, little bit sad.

"_Yes, but I love you. You are my best friend and another dragon doesn't feel like you. You are special._" she smiled at him "_What was going on with you and Saphira?_"

"_Nothing. She just annoyed me. I was away from her._" said Diamond.

"_Did you see Eragon when he came back to Saphira?_" asked Leonor.

"_Yes. But he didn't tell me much about you. He was too busy with getting away from there with Saphira as fast as he could. He went back to the Varden._" said Diamond.

"_What?_" asked Leonor surprised "_Do you know why?_"

"_Because of Arya…_" said Diamond.

"_Oh._" Leonor rolled her eyes.

"_I don't like him close to you._" said Diamond angrily, looking at someone behind Leonor's back. Leonor turned around and saw Murtagh standing there and looking at her and Diamond.

"So he is finally here." said Murtagh and gave a cold look to Diamond.

"Yes. That means we have enough time to come back to Galbatorix without hurry. Maybe find out how to get rid of him." smiled Leonor.

"True. But now send your dragon away with Thorn, someone could see him." said Murtagh and Diamond looked him angrily.

"_Go with Thorn and don't worry._" Leonor smiled at him and he got in the air fast.

"Do you think we could get away from Galbatorix without loosing the powers?" asked Murtagh.

"I don't know. Why? You want to keep the crazy voices in your head?" asked Leonor surprised.

"Not really. But I like this. You know, being stronger than everyone." he smiled.

"Oh, so you want to get rid of Galbatorix to take his place?" said Leonor and looked at him.

"Maybe." he said quietly and strange shine appeared in his dark eyes.

"I won't let you." Leonor looked at him "I will kill you before that happens."

"Why?" he looked at her surprised.

"Because we don't need another Galbatorix…or even worse." said Leonor.

"I wouldn't be like him. He is crazy." said Murtagh.

"Ok. Can we just concentrate on working on our mental connection?" said Leonor and looked at him.

"Do you think we can really control it? Because it happens just sometimes when we want it." said Murtagh.

"I don't know. It has to be something connected with our feelings." said Leonor.

"Something deep in our mind." said Murtagh and looked at her.

"The thing is we probably can't control it. I mean like last night…I was angry on you and suddenly I felt your energy in my mind and I was able to control you." she smiled.

"That's not a good thing." he said.

"Maybe we should just leave it. I don't want to risk getting crazy because of playing with our minds. I can't trust you. What if you are just looking for a way to send me those crazy voices in your head?" she looked at him.

"We can't do anything if we don't trust each other." he said quietly.

"And we don't. Never will." she laughed "It's impossible."

"Like getting away from Galbatorix?" he said and looked deep into her eyes.

"I don't know." she said and looked down "Maybe we should ask for someone's help."

"Oh, come on, who would like to help us?" said Murtagh.

"Eragon." said Leonor.

"Eragon?" Murtagh laughed "He can't help us. He is too weak."

"He will probably fight against Galbatorix, Diamond told me he went again to help the Varden. He will fight against us." said Leonor.

"It's your fault. You let him go." said Murtagh.

"So what? You let him go too." she said and looked at him.

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about him." said Murtagh, little bit angry.

"Ok." said Leonor "Where are we going now?"

"To one place with many books." he smiled.

"What?" asked Leonor surprised "Not books again!"


	10. Shadows

"We are here. Now we have to find a way how to come in." said Murtagh and pointed at the tower in front of them when they finally came in the town.

"You mean your stupid books are in there?" she rolled her eyes "Come on, we've been traveling for last four hours. You can do that later."

"No, this can't wait. There are many books about magic in this tower. Maybe we can find a way to make our lives better." said Murtagh.

"So there are like million books and you want to find a spell or something…you won't be done in years." she laughed.

"That's why you will help me." he said.

"Why do you think I would like to help you? I have better things to do than read books about magic." said Leonor and looked at him.

"The books are not all about magic. There are many other interesting things." he smiled.

"How do you know that?" she asked surprised.

"I was here before, but wasn't really sure for what I was looking for." said Murtagh.

"Ok, now I'm curious. How many people do we have to kill to get in?" asked Leonor.

"Well, the room with books is locked all the time and no one enters. Six soldiers keep the door. But I think that we can come in using magic." said Murtagh, looking at the tower.

"Maybe you can…but what about me?" asked Leonor, confused.

"I will go first and then get you, I can do that." said Murtagh and looked at her.

"Wait…if you can do that…get to another place with using magic…why didn't you use it before?" Leonor looked at him.

"Because it takes too much energy. Double energy to hide it from other magicians." said Murtagh.

"Then why to do it now? Isn't it dangerous?" Leonor was surprised.

"Yes, a little bit. But more dangerous would be that we kill guards and Galbatorix finds out someone was here." said Murtagh "We have to hurry."

"Ok." said Leonor. Murtagh whispered some words in ancient language that Leonor couldn't understand and in few moments he disappeared. Leonor looked around surprised and felt something taking over her body. She saw lots of light and then Murtagh in the room full of books.

"Wow. You did it." she said quietly. He smiled at her while trying to catch his breath.

"Are you ok?" asked Leonor because she saw him shaking. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"I will be fine." he whispered "Start looking."

She sat down on the floor. Books were everywhere in the room. Leonor just took the first one she saw. It was small and yellow. The first page of the book was about some historical events and Leonor put the book down. Time was passing by very fast and she checked already twenty books, but didn't find anything interesting.

"This is boring." she said quietly and opened another book. Leonor was very surprised when she realized that the pages of the book are empty. She looked again at the first page and saw the title: The book of secrets.

"Why is this book empty?" asked Leonor and showed the book to Murtagh.

"It's not empty." he smiled at her.

"But there is nothing written on these pages." she said surprised and opened few pages.

"Maybe you can't see it…but I can." he said and took the book from her hands.

"What? You can see something?" she looked at him.

"Yes. It's the book of the secrets and you can read it only using magic. This book would be very dangerous if anyone could read it." he smiled.

"So what does it say?" asked Leonor.

"I can't tell you. It's too dangerous." he said and closed the book.

"Oh, come on!" she said "It can't be so dangerous."

He didn't say anything, put the book back on the floor and took another one. Leonor rolled her eyes and went back on the other side of the room. Suddenly she felt some weird energy coming from one of the books. She slowly took it in her hand and its pink mark became black and red.

"What is this?" said Leonor trying to open the book. It seemed to be locked with something but she couldn't see with what. Murtagh came behind her back.

"It is protected with magic." said Murtagh looking at the book "Weird magic…"

"Dark magic?" asked Leonor and looked at Murtagh. Suddenly the book opened. Leonor looked at page. In the middle of the page was written: Passion.

"No, it's not dark magic." said Murtagh and came closer to see what it says "Oh."

"How did it…open? What does this mean?" asked Leonor.

"It's a strange book. It probably opens when you think or see something connected with it." said Murtagh "What did you do before it opened?"

"I looked at you." she said "And then it opened on this page."

"Well I told you it has to be something connected with it. It's a book about love and things like that." Murtagh laughed.

"Oh, so that means…well, interesting." smiled Leonor and looked again at the book. Another page opened. This time the page was blank.

"Ok…what now?" asked Leonor surprised, looking at the page.

"That book can be very complicated to understand. Sometimes it shows how you feel about somebody and sometimes tells just lies or nothing. If your mind is too confused, then the book will be too. That's why people didn't like it and put it here. It can also be dangerous." said Murtagh and tried to close the book. It just opened another page. It was written: Red rose. Leonor looked at Murtagh and then book closed very fast.

"Interesting." she said "Are there more books like this one?"

"Just keep looking for a book with Galbatorix's name in it, we don't have time for fun." said Murtagh and took another book.

"Ok, ok." said Leonor and took one big brown book. It was a book about not so known historical events. She checked few pages and then she saw something interesting. First she looked at Murtagh. When she was sure he is not looking at her, she slowly ripped the page out of the book and hid it under her clothes.

* * *

"We have to go." said Murtagh "I checked most of the books and there is nothing that could be helpful."

"Ok." said Leonor and got away from the books "Then get us out of here." Murtagh looked at her and she felt again the energy and saw the light that made her close her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she was standing on the meadow outside the town. In few moments Murtagh appeared next to her. He looked at her and then fell down on the ground, unconscious. Leonor looked at him, shocked.

"Leonor." said someone behind her back. She turned her head.

"You." she whispered "What do you want?"

"Don't be like that, Leonor. Let him there and come with me." said the person.

"No." said Leonor quietly "I can't."

"How you mean you can't? You have to! It's the only way to get away from Galbatorix. I can save you." said the person.

"What about him?" asked Leonor, pointing her finger at Murtagh.

"He won't get you. We can go now and by the time he wakes up, we will be far from here." said the person and got closer to Leonor.

"No!" yelled Leonor "If I go with you, Galbatorix will find us sooner or later and kill us both!"

"Leonor, we are strong together, stronger than Galbatorix. He will never get us." said the person.

"I'm sorry, I can't." said Leonor and tears started to run down her face.

"Why not? Are you so afraid of Galbatorix?" asked the person.

"I just look for what is better for me. And at the moment, I'm safer on Galbatorix's side." she said quietly.

"You want to stay with him?" asked the person and looked at Murtagh "We could actually solve half of the problem if we kill him now."

"It's not about him. Actually he is much stronger than you and he can protect me better." she said.

"Leonor, don't be stupid. You can't miss this chance." said the person.

"I'm still angry on you." she whispered in cold voice and pointed her sword at the person "Go away! I don't need your help!"

"You will regret this…and there won't be another chance." said the person "Goodbye."

Leonor put down her sword and looked at Murtagh who was still unconscious on the ground. She slowly removed his dark hair from his face. He finally opened his eyes, looking at her little bit confused.

"Someone attacked me…" he said quietly, trying to catch his breath.

"I know." she said, taking a deep breath.

"Who?" he looked deep into her eyes.

"It was…" she whispered and looked away.


	11. Monsters

"It's not important." she said quietly.

"How you mean it's not important?" said Murtagh angrily and got up "That person almost killed me!"

"I don't want to tell you." she said, avoiding his surprised look.

"Why?" he asked and pulled her arm.

"Don't insist…I won't tell you." she said and he let her arm.

"Come on! What do you get with not telling me?" he said and looked deep into her eyes.

"Forget it, Murtagh. I just saved your life so don't ask me anything." she said angrily.

"Oh, you are making me so angry. Well, at least tell me will that person come back?" said Murtagh.

"No, don't worry." said Leonor "We lost too much time here, we need to go."

"Right." said Murtagh and they started to walk fast.

* * *

Days were passing by really fast and Leonor realized she didn't even speak with Murtagh. He was still angry on her because she didn't want to tell him who that was. They were now close to Galbatorix and they had to be careful with talking and thinking.

"We have to hide some memories from Galbatorix." suddenly said Murtagh.

"So you are speaking to me now." she looked at him.

"I think we can make a good wall in our minds to block some memories." said Murtagh.

"Ok. At least we can try." said Leonor. She didn't really care what Galbatorix will find out.

Soon they saw Galbatorix's tower.

"Back to our worst nightmare." whispered Leonor as they were getting closer and closer to the tower. It seemed like nothing changed since they left. It was still dark and cold place. Leonor saw a man standing in front of the tower and soldiers around him. It was Galbatorix.

"Nice to have you back…" he smiled "…on time. Did you get what I wanted?"

Leonor threw the book to him and few moments after, Thorn and Diamond appeared.

"Nice." smiled Galbatorix and looked at Diamond "You have a nice dragon, Leonor. I hope he will be useful."

Leonor just looked at him and didn't say anything. It felt so wrong to be again here with Galbatorix.

"Did you have to kill someone on your way?" asked Galbatorix.

"Just a few people." said Murtagh.

"Good." said Galbatorix "But why are we still standing here? We should go inside. Tomorrow I will tell you what to do."

"Tomorrow? So actually nothing happened while we were away? What about the Varden and your army?" asked Leonor. Galbatorix looked at her.

"Don't worry about that. I'm still preparing my army and soon I will prepare you. But at the moment nothing important is going on." said Galbatorix and entered in the tower. Leonor looked at Murtagh and went to her room. In the hall she saw one soldier.

"Hey." she looked at him "What was going on here while I was away?"

"Hey, Leonor. Nice to see you again." Mark smiled "Not much happened."

"But something did happen, right?" Leonor thought Galbatorix is hiding something from them.

"Well, Arya is now the leader of the Varden and she is planning how to defeat us with Eragon's help." said Mark.

"Eh, Arya…that…ah, whatever." said Leonor and heard someone talking with Murtagh down the hall.

"Who is that?" she asked when a young blond girl passed by.

"That's Astrid, a new maid." said Mark.

"A new maid?" asked Leonor surprised.

"Yes. She is so pretty." said Mark, looking after the girl.

"Hm." said Leonor "She doesn't look like a maid."

"True. She came here two weeks ago and I think she was doing something else before. But people come here looking for a job because they believe this is the only safe place." said Mark.

"Safe place?" Leonor laughed "People are crazy. Well, I'm going now."

She smiled at Mark and entered in her room. Once again she realized how much she hates that room. It was dark, cold and somehow old. She never had time to change it a little bit. Maybe a new decoration or something would look better. She sat on the bed and got lost in her own thoughts. For some reason, Astrid seemed so weird. Leonor couldn't stop thinking about Astrid's perfect blue eyes and golden hair. She concentrated on the noise coming from the hall. It was Astrid's voice. Leonor slowly got up from the bed and went to open the door.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Leonor asked surprised when she saw Astrid holding Murtagh's sword.

"Just doing my job." smiled Astrid "I'm going to clean this sword."

Leonor looked deep at Astrid's cold blue eyes.

"Why would Murtagh give you his sword to clean it?" Leonor said "He doesn't like when someone else is having his sword."

"I guess he trusts me." said Astrid with a smile on her face. Leonor thought that Astrid's smile looks so evil.

"Oh, come on!" laughed Leonor "He doesn't trust anyone and he just met you!"

"True. But he feels different about me." Astrid looked at Leonor.

"What do you want from him?" asked Leonor.

"What are you talking about?" said Astrid with surprised look.

"Don't play with me. You don't need to have that fake smile with me. Just tell me the truth. Why you are here and what do you want from Murtagh?" said Leonor angrily.

"Maybe I have a plan, but that's none of your business." said Astrid.

"A plan? You better tell me right now what is it and I won't hurt you." said Leonor and whispered something in ancient language. In a second Astrid hit the wall and fell down. Leonor took the sword from her hand.

"Ready to talk, honey?" asked Leonor and pushed her up against the wall, pressing the sword at her neck.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything bad." said Astrid, scared.

"And what did you mean?" said Leonor angrily.

"Ok, ok!" yelled Astrid when she felt that sword is slowly cutting her skin "I just came here looking for safety. And what is better than being with someone who can protect me. I came here to find a man who will do that. Murtagh is just perfect."

"Oh, really?" laughed Leonor and moved away from her. Astrid looked at Leonor while holding a hand on her neck, trying to stop the blood.

"That shouldn't bother you. What do you have with Murtagh?" said Astrid.

"Nothing except mental connection." smiled Leonor "I just don't want to have a snake like you near me. And if you are near Murtagh then you are near me!"

"So what are you going to do? Kill me?" Astrid laughed.

"Maybe." said Leonor angrily.

"You can't do that." smiled Astrid.

"Why not?" asked Leonor.

"Because I have Galbatorix's permission to do what I want. He wouldn't like that you kill me." smiled Astrid "Actually he won't like that you hurt me. But I will be nice and I won't tell him, I promise."

"Oh, so now you are doing me a favor?" smiled Leonor.

"Yes, I don't want to be your enemy." smiled Astrid.

"I don't want to be your friend." said Leonor in a cold voice.

"Oh, too bad. Maybe I change my mind and tell to Galbatorix that you tried to kill me. He will be very angry because he likes me." said Astrid, still smiling. In few moments Astrid fell down on the floor.

"Tried? Oh, no." smiled Leonor and pulled out the sword from Astrid's chest.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" asked Murtagh when he saw Leonor coming in his room.

"I brought this back to you." she smiled and gave him the sword.

"Astrid gave it to you?" he asked surprised, looking at the sword.

"Well, not really. But I cleaned it." she smiled "I don't think you will see her again."

"Why do you say that?" he looked at her. At that moment one soldier entered the room and looked at Leonor.

"Leonor, Galbatorix wants to see you. He says it can't wait." said the soldier.

"Ok." said Leonor, looked once again at Murtagh and left the room.

* * *

"What was that?" Galbatorix yelled angrily at Leonor. She just looked at him, very calm.

"What was what?" asked Leonor.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know! You killed Astrid!" yelled Galbatorix.

"So? Since when do you care so much about a maid?" said Leonor.

"That's none of your business but you are not supposed to kill people who work here. You don't have right to kill any of my servants without my permission." Galbatorix was very angry.

"Whatever." said Leonor and rolled her eyes "She was annoying."

"But you didn't have right to kill her for that!" yelled Galbatorix and pushed Leonor against the wall with magic.

"What is your problem?" said Leonor and got up "You wanted a monster and when you got it, you seem to want something else."

"You should be killing our enemies!" said Galbatorix and looked at her angrily.

"Guess what, you forgot to mention that." she laughed and Galbatorix pushed her once again.

"You will have to promise in ancient language that something like this won't happen again." said Galbatorix.

"I don't want to." said Leonor in a cold voice.

"Yes, you will! You promised me your loyalty. Did you forget that?" smiled Galbatorix.

"I remember, but I promised you just that. Not that I will promise you anything else." she laughed and he hit her again with his magic.

"I will make you!" yelled Galbatorix.

"Forget it! You don't know my true name, you can't do anything." smiled Leonor.

"Don't believe in that. You better promise me what I want if you don't want that I force you on harder way." he said angrily.

"Oh, so you will risk loosing your precious new Dragon Rider?" Leonor looked at him. His face got a weird expression.

"You can't make me promise you anything without torturing me and that can destroy totally your idea." she smiled. He looked at her angrily.

"Good. Leave it like this. But you will pay for what you have done." he smiled "You will pay when you won't even expect it." He started to laugh. She slowly got up and went out of the room. Galbatorix was still laughing and it sounded so terrible.


	12. Still alive

"What have you done?" asked Murtagh when he saw Leonor coming out from Galbatorix's throne room.

"Nothing special." said Leonor, avoiding his angry look.

"Leonor! Why did you kill Astrid?" he yelled.

"Oh, and why do you care so much about her?" yelled Leonor.

"I don't care about her! It's about you!" he said angrily.

"What?" Leonor looked at him surprised.

"Nothing." he said and wanted to leave but Leonor stopped him.

"What is it? Tell me." she looked deep into his eyes.

"Galbatorix will hurt you because of this." he said quietly.

"Well, I don't think he can do much about that." she said "He needs me in one piece."

"Leonor, you don't know him so well. I can just tell you that you will see what happens when you make him really angry. Be careful." he said and looked into her eyes.

"I had to do it." she said "She seemed to be dangerous."

"I know." said Murtagh "She was little bit crazy, that's why Galbatorix liked her so much."

"So you knew? And you gave her your sword?" asked Leonor surprised.

"Yes, I knew from the moment I saw her. I had a plan how to deal with her. But you forgot to use your brain and see what happened." he said in a cold voice.

"Then why you didn't tell me?" she said angrily.

"Because you blocked me from your mind with your stupid hate. I have no idea how you did it but it was very powerful." said Murtagh.

"It's over now, so there is no reason to discuss it." she said "See you tomorrow."

Murtagh didn't say anything and just left to another side.

* * *

Leonor came back to her room. She sat on the bed and in few moments she jumped shocked from the bed.

"_No! Diamond!_" she thought, her body shaking.

"_I'm here. What's wrong?_" she heard Diamond's voice in her mind.

"_Diamond, I'm so sorry._" she said quietly, almost crying.

"_Hey, what is going on?_" asked Diamond, worried.

"_Galbatorix is very angry on me and I'm afraid he could…he could hurt you because he can't hurt me._" she said.

"_Why do you think he would do that_?" asked Diamond surprised.

"_Because if he hurts you, it will hurt me more. He knows how much I care about you._" she said, very sad.

"_Don't worry. He won't hurt me. I think he needs us both in perfect conditions. The war is getting closer and closer and soon he will need us._" said Diamond, trying to make her stop worrying.

"_I don't know. I can't know what Galbatorix will do. But he is just crazy and I'm afraid. How could I be so stupid and put you in danger?_" she said.

"_Hey, everything is ok. It's not your fault. You did what you thought is the best thing to do._" said Diamond.

"_Maybe I should have never brought you here. I just keep putting you in danger._" she said and a tear fell down her face.

"_There was no other way. Stop thinking about it!_" said Diamond.

"_I love you. I don't want that anything bad happens to you._" she said.

"_I love you too._" said Diamond.

"_Oh, how sweet._" Leonor heard someone laughing in her mind.

"_Hey!_" she said angrily "_Thorn, this is a private conversation!"_

"_Not anymore._" smiled Thorn.

"_Did Murtagh tell you to do this?_" asked Leonor, smiling.

"_Um, no._" said Thorn quietly.

"_Do you need something?_" asked Leonor.

"_Not really._" said Thorn.

"_Then what are you doing in my mind?_" she laughed.

"_Nothing. Just wanted to say that…I love you._" said Thorn.

"_What?_" suddenly said Diamond "_Leonor is mine!_"

"_No, she's not._" laughed Thorn.

"_Hey, hey! Stop it you two! You are both my friends, ok?_" said Leonor.

"_Ok._" said Thorn "_If Diamond doesn't mind._"

"_Fine._" said Diamond but Leonor noticed that he is little bit angry.

"_Thorn, can I now speak with Diamond in private?_" asked Leonor.

"_Sure, I'm going now._" Thorn smiled.

"_Um, Thorn? Please._" said Leonor when she realized that he doesn't have intention to leave her mind.

"_Ok, I'm leaving. I left, ok?_" said Thorn and he finally cut the mental connection.

"_Diamond, don't be jealous on Thorn. You know you are my only dragon._" she smiled.

"_I'm not jealous._" said Diamond, little bit nervous.

"_Fine, I'm just saying._" she laughed.

"_I'm glad you are not sad anymore._" he smiled.

"_Well I can't change what I've done. Actually I don't want to. That woman was just…I don't know how to explain it._" she said quietly.

"_It's late already. You should rest a little bit. We don't know what Galbatorix will do with us tomorrow._" said Diamond.

"_You are right. You should do that too. Good night, my love._" she said, suddenly feeling very tired.

"_Good night, honey._" said Diamond.

* * *

"Leonor, wake up!" Leonor heard Murtagh's voice. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Murtagh looking at her and touching her arm.

"What?" she whispered, still sleepy.

"Galbatorix wants to see us in a minute. Get up." he said.

"Oh, come on. It's not even…" she looked around and saw the light coming from the window "Ow, it is morning."

"Yes. Get dressed; I will wait for you outside." Murtagh smiled.

"Umm, ok." said Leonor and slowly got up when Murtagh went out. She was looking at her clothes, trying to find something.

"_So much clothes and nothing to wear._" she thought when suddenly the door opened.

"I forgot to tell you something. You can't wear a dress. You need something more comfortable." said Murtagh with a smile on his face.

"Oh, you forgot? Or just looking for an excuse to see me in my underwear?" she laughed.

"I forgot." he said and smiled.

"Ok." she said and looked again at the clothes. Murtagh wanted to go.

"Wait." said Leonor "When you are already here, I need your opinion."

"Yes?" said Murtagh surprised.

"Blue, red or black?" she asked and looked at him, holding pants and shirts in her hands.

"Black." he said surprised. The clothes looked little bit weird.

"Ok, now get out!" she said, looking at him. He looked once again at her and went out.

* * *

"Where is Leonor?" asked Galbatorix when he saw Murtagh.

"She will come in a minute." said Murtagh.

"Oh, ok." said Galbatorix and saw Leonor getting closer to them.

"Hey." she said and looked at Galbatorix and Murtagh. They were both staring at her.

"Why are you late?" said Galbatorix angrily.

"Oh, come on. You didn't have to wait too long." said Leonor "So how do you like my new clothes?"

"Eh, it's fine." said Galbatorix. Leonor looked so different in tight black pants and black top.

"Just fine?" Leonor rolled her eyes.

"_Hot_." she heard Thorn's voice in her mind when dragons came. Leonor smiled at him. Galbatorix looked at the dragons.

"Fine, now when we are all here, I will tell you what you will do. Leonor, you and your dragon have a good potential to be a lot of help for me. And sure you have to learn how to protect yourself better. You need to be more powerful because I don't want that my idea of perfect Dragon Rider goes wrong." said Galbatorix. Diamond looked angrily at him.

"Yeah, yeah." said Leonor "So what do we have to do?"

"Well, Murtagh will be in charge to teach you how to fight and to teach you more about magic. And Diamond will learn from Thorn all he needs to help you in the fight." smiled Galbatorix.

"Oh." said Leonor quietly.

"You will start practicing today. It will take your whole day because you need to learn as fast as you can. We don't have time." said Galbatorix.

"What?" suddenly yelled Leonor.

"Oh, is there a problem?" asked Galbatorix.

"Yes!" said Leonor, not paying attention to Galbatorix's little bit angry look "Practicing whole day? That's impossible! Too much!"

"Ah, Leonor, you will get used to it. And there won't be problems since you can get as much energy as you need." said Galbatorix. Leonor rolled her eyes. Galbatorix just went back to the tower, laughing a little bit. Dragons flew away to start their training.

* * *

"Uh, I so hate him!" said Leonor angrily.

"Don't worry." laughed Murtagh "You will hate me more after this."

"Oh, I see you are finally happy because our day will pass in fighting and magic." she looked at him.

"It's time that you learn something more. Isn't it better when you can protect yourself and not just scream and wait for help like other girls do?" Murtagh smiled.

"Hey! I can protect myself." she looked at him angrily.

"Really? And fight alone against whole army?" he came closer to her.

"I'm not crazy to go against whole army! I can hide, kill those who find me with magic and that's it." she said.

"You see? You are a coward. You can't do anything." he laughed.

"Eh, you are so annoying!" she said angrily.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Murtagh laughed "Oh, I forgot. You can't. You are too weak!"

"I could kill you!" said Leonor and looked at him.

"Yes…if I just stand here and not move?" he laughed.

"Ok. I got the point. Stop it!" said Leonor "Just stop laughing. I will try."

"Try?" said Murtagh "No, more than that. Take this sword."

"I don't like it." said Leonor looking at sword Murtagh gave her.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Murtagh surprised.

"It is ugly." she said "I'm not fighting with that."

"Great, now you even care how your sword looks." Murtagh rolled his eyes.

"Oh, look who is saying. You have Zar'roc and you give me some stupid old sword." she looked at him angrily.

"So you want my sword now?" he looked at her.

"No, I don't want it. It's too heavy for me. I had enough of it when I killed Astrid." she smiled.

"Then what kind of sword do you want?" asked Murtagh surprised.

"Something special." smiled Leonor.

"Special?" Murtagh laughed.

"Ok, I will find a sword for me later. Now I will take this stupid one." said Leonor "I hope I will break it soon."

"I will make sure that doesn't happen, also that you stay in one piece." smiled Murtagh and whispered something in ancient language.

"Great." said Leonor in a cold voice "This is going to be the worst day of my life!"

"Why do you say that?" asked Murtagh after he finished the spell.

"Because I'm going to fight…with a sword…whole day…getting dirty and sweaty. Ewww." said Leonor and threw the old sword on the floor.

"What now?" asked Murtagh surprised.

"There is a spider on it!" she yelled.

"A spider? Huh." Murtagh rolled his eyes "Come on, we don't have much time to loose."

"Kill it!" yelled Leonor and moved away from the sword on the floor.

"Leonor! It's just a spider! If you don't want to touch it, kill it with magic." he said.

"No! You kill it!" screamed Leonor and Murtagh just rolled his eyes and killed it.

"Sometimes I wonder what your problem is. You can kill people and not a spider?" he laughed.

"I hate those things! They are weird." said Leonor, still upset. Murtagh picked up the old sword and gave it to Leonor.

"Ok. It's gone now. Come with me. We are going to fight there." he said and pointed to one place near that looked like it was made for fights.

"Ok." said Leonor and followed him.


	13. Past and future

"You must be joking!" laughed Murtagh after Leonor ended on the floor, her sword next to her "Come on, do you actually know anything about fighting?"

"Huh." said Leonor "I never tried to fight actually. Only thing I ever needed is to kill people on the spot, they didn't actually move around."

"Great." Murtagh rolled his eyes "Well you will have to learn how to move with the sword."

"Ok." said Leonor, not really interested in fighting. Murtagh showed her some moves, but she just didn't manage to repeat them. After whole day of trying, Leonor actually learned few moves but Murtagh wasn't happy with that.

"You will have to learn faster tomorrow or we won't get anywhere." said Murtagh while they were walking back to the tower.

"Whatever." said Leonor "I'm going to find a new sword."

* * *

Leonor decided to go to another tower. It was possible that she finds a new sword there. The tower was very dark and cold. Leonor just hoped there won't be much spiders and it seemed like everything left the tower, even them. She entered in the one room. There were many things on the floor. She found some old books, clothes and other things. Nothing seemed to be interesting.

"_I wonder who owned all these things._" thought Leonor. She was sure these things didn't belong to Galbatorix, unless he liked to dress like a woman. Finally she saw something glowing under the clothes. She threw away other things and pulled out the glowing thing. On her surprise, it was a sword. It looked very nice. She touched its blue blade. The rest of the sword was silver and it had a sapphire in its hilt.

"Wow, it looks so beautiful." said Leonor to herself and decided to take the sword. She looked at the piece of paper on the floor. When she took it in her hands, she could read: A special gift, sword and ring.

"_Sword and ring?_" thought Leonor "_I wish I could know who received this precious gift._"

Suddenly she saw something small on the floor, also glowing on the moonlight coming from small window. She picked it up and realized it was a silver ring with sapphire in it. After checking out the ring, she slowly put it on her finger. It fit her perfectly.

"_I hope Galbatorix will let me keep this._" she took the sword and decided to leave the room.

When she was out of the tower, Galbatorix was expecting her outside.

"I see you found what you wanted." Galbatorix smiled.

"Yeah." said Leonor "Can I keep it?"

"Well it fits you perfectly, both, you can keep it." he said, looking at the ring on her finger.

"Will you tell me who owned these things?" asked Leonor.

"You will find out soon." Galbatorix smiled.

"Great." said Leonor.

"And I hope you will do better with this sword. I wouldn't like to hear again that you are having problems." said Galbatorix.

"I will try…but you know fighting is not really a girl thing." smiled Leonor.

"Killing is also not a girl thing and you did it." said Galbatorix in a cold voice.

"Maybe." said Leonor "I guess I will always be different."

"Yes, Leonor. You have to do your best, or something bad will happen. Think on someone you love." Galbatorix smiled and left.

"_Diamond._" thought Leonor and felt sad and worried "_What if I won't be able to keep him safe?_"

* * *

Suddenly she saw someone in the dark. She came closer. The person turned around.

"No." said Leonor quietly, shocked. Her body was shaking.

"It's your fault." said the person and started to laugh.

"No!" screamed Leonor while tears were coming down her face. The person just disappeared in the dark.

"No! Wait!" Leonor was crying. Then she felt someone's arms around her waist.

"Leonor, calm down. What is it?" asked Murtagh.

"No! I'm sorry!" Leonor was still yelling at the dark.

"Leonor, stop! Nobody is there!" said Murtagh, confused.

"It was him! I saw him!" Leonor was still crying.

"Who? The guy who you loved? He is dead." said Murtagh.

"But he seemed so real. He was here. He knows it was my fault!" Leonor looked at Murtagh.

"It wasn't him, Leonor." Murtagh looked deep into her eyes, still holding her in his arms.

"But…who was it?" asked Leonor, covering her face with her hands.

"It's probably part of Galbatorix's revenge for Astrid's death." said Murtagh and looked at the ring on her hand "Where did you get that?"

"What?" asked Leonor and moved away from him.

"That ring! Where did you get it?" he asked surprised.

"I found it in the tower. And this sword also." said Leonor and showed him the sword "I decided to keep it."

"I don't know why was that in the tower." said Murtagh quietly.

"Do you know who owned it?" asked Leonor, looking at him.

"Yes." he whispered.

"Who?" asked Leonor surprised.

"My mother." said Murtagh quietly.

"Oh." said Leonor "I'm really good at finding Selena's things."

"What?" asked Murtagh surprised "Did you find something else?"

"No." said Leonor. She didn't want to tell him.

"Do you mind if I keep it?" finally asked Leonor.

"No." said Murtagh.

"Ok. Then it's better that I go back to the tower. I don't want to see him again." said Leonor and looked at the dark.

"Don't believe in that. Galbatorix wants revenge and it won't be strange that you see him again. Just don't do anything. You know it's not real." he said.

"I just wish Galbatorix could see all people who died because of him. He wouldn't be able to go to sleep again." said Leonor angrily.

"Galbatorix is not like you, Leonor. He doesn't care if someone dies because of him." said Murtagh.

"You're right. He is a monster." said Leonor and looked at the sky "Everything seems so dark. Especially our future."

"We don't have a future." said Murtagh and left.

* * *

Leonor went back to her room. She just couldn't sleep.

"I have to end this." said Leonor to herself. She slowly went out of the room; feeling like someone is following her. But she knew it's all fake because Galbatorix made it with magic.

Leonor entered in Galbatorix's throne room. Somehow she was sure that he is still there.

"What do you want?" asked Galbatorix when he saw her.

"I want you to stop. I don't want to see dead people." said Leonor in a cold voice.

"Why you didn't think about that before?" laughed Galbatorix "It's your fault that your love is dead and Astrid too. But sure, I knew that you won't feel anything if I just make you see Astrid."

"It's not my fault. It's your fault." said Leonor and Galbatorix looked at her surprised.

"Oh, really?" he smiled.

"Well I didn't kill the man I loved, your men did. And you wanted to have me here, and that is the reason why Astrid died. Just stop because I want to leave the past behind." said Leonor.

"I don't know." smiled Galbatorix "I enjoy watching you cry for that guy. And I'm the king. You can't tell me what to do."

"It's better that you stop, Galby." smiled Leonor. Galbatorix looked at her surprised and shocked.

"Don't call me like that!" he said angrily.

"Why not? I like it. I'm so sorry because that reminds you of her." laughed Leonor.

"How did you…?" asked Galbatorix surprised.

"What? Found out? That's not important now." she smiled and felt Galbatorix is trying to enter her mind. She had to send her memories to Diamond so Galbatorix can't find out.

"What do you want?" finally asked Galbatorix, very angry.

"Stop reminding me on the guy I truly loved and I will stop reminding you on her, the girl you loved." said Leonor. Galbatorix looked at her for a moment and didn't say anything.

"It's your fault that she died." said Leonor "Do you still remember her perfume?"

Galbatorix looked shocked. He looked angrily at Leonor.

"Maybe I should remind you." said Leonor and whispered something in ancient language. Galbatorix hurried to break the spell which made air to smell like perfume.

"You see…I won't leave you alone, if you don't stop. It's very simple. You decide." smiled Leonor.

"Ok." said Galbatorix angrily "You will get what you want. Now get out!"

"Good." said Leonor with a smile and went out.

* * *

"_Leonor_?" she heard familiar voice in her mind while she was walking back to her room.

"_Yes, Diamond?_" she said.

"_Can I know what happened that you had to send me some of your memories?_" asked Diamond.

"_I had to stop Galbatorix from making me crazy. I just knew that the page I ripped from the book could be useful._" she said happily.

"_Is he angry on you?_" asked Diamond surprised.

"_Like always._" smiled Leonor "_The good thing is that he can't hurt me much._"

"_You also sent me memories of some lady who tried to help you, I think._" said Diamond.

"_I couldn't let Galbatorix to find out that my grandma was looking for me._" said Leonor.

"_Your grandma? But why you didn't go with her then?_" asked Diamond surprised.

"_Because it wasn't a good idea. And I don't know…I don't want to talk about it. Please don't tell this to anyone._" said Leonor.

"_Eh, sure. I don't have anyone to tell._" said Diamond.

"_Really? Just don't tell to Thorn or Murtagh. Oh, and especially not to Galbatorix or his dragon._" said Leonor.

"_Huh, ok._" said Diamond "_Good night._"

* * *

Next morning when Leonor opened her eyes, she saw Murtagh standing next to her bed and looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" said Leonor, trying to keep her eyes open.

"You are late." he smiled.

"Late for what?" said Leonor, looking around the room.

"Well, you still don't know how to fight. We need to hurry. And I have a plan." he said.

"Umm, ok." said Leonor and got up from the bed.

"Then get dressed and come to the training ground. I will be waiting for you there." he said and went out.

Leonor finally came to the training ground, almost one hour later. She felt different when she was holding her new sword. Murtagh didn't say anything and just pointed his sword at her. They were fighting for two hours. Leonor's sword ended on the floor so many times that she couldn't even count how many.

"I will never learn this!" she said and sat down, trying to catch her breath.

"Come on, you will. You just need to try more." smiled Murtagh.

"Whatever." said Leonor "I need a break."

"Ok." said Murtagh and sat next to her.

"So, you said you have a plan?" Leonor looked at him.

"Yes." said Murtagh quietly and looked around "But it's a secret."

"Ok. What is it about?" asked Leonor.

"I found out that the Varden have a plan how to defeat us. They could attack Galbatorix's army soon. And if they win, Galbatorix will need a new plan." said Murtagh.

"So?" asked Leonor "We don't have anything to do with Galbatorix's army."

"You're wrong." said Murtagh "If Galbatorix's army is defeated, he will start preparing for the war."

"I still don't get it." Leonor looked at him.

"Well, if Galbatorix thinks on war, he won't have time to see what are we doing." said Murtagh.

"And what are we going to do?" asked Leonor surprised.

"Find a way how to move him from the throne." smiled Murtagh.

"Oh, you think it will be easy to kill him." said Leonor, not really thinking that could work.

"Maybe. We could kill him and take his place." he said and his eyes had a strange shine.

"Take his place?" she laughed "You want to be a king?"

"I don't know. But we could make it all perfect after defeating the Varden. Just imagine…everything perfect..." he smiled.

"Wow, wait. You would actually kill Galbatorix and still continue his war?" asked Leonor surprised.

"Yes. We need to make sure that no one will ruin the plan. And the Varden don't really fit in our country. They are danger…they have their own crazy ideas." said Murtagh.

"So you actually want to say…that we will fight against Eragon?" said Leonor quietly.

"Well first we will try to convince him that our plan is not as bad as he thinks. We just need to get him away from bad influence of the Varden." said Murtagh.

"Our plan? I have no idea with who are you planning to do that." said Leonor and looked away.

"You have to help me." said Murtagh.

"And what do I get?" asked Leonor.

"Anything you want; freedom, money, jewelry, dresses…" said Murtagh.

"Hm." Leonor took a deep breath "Everything is better from being with Galbatorix."

"So you accept?" asked Murtagh.

"Yes." smiled Leonor.

"Great. Now we just need to wait and get as many information as we can. Then we can make a good plan." said Murtagh "And you have to learn how to fight and some other secrets of magic. You will need it."

"And what if Eragon wants to ruin the plan?" asked Leonor.

"Then we will have to move him away from our way." said Murtagh.

"You mean kill him?" said Leonor and looked at him.

"If necessary." said Murtagh in a cold voice.

"You would kill your brother?" asked Leonor.

"He is our enemy." said Murtagh "And he will try to kill us."

"I won't let you kill him." said Leonor.

"Why? You prefer that he wins and we die?" asked Murtagh.

"Not like that. I just don't want that he dies." said Leonor.

"Oh, now just tell me that you don't want to kill anyone who is on his side." said Murtagh and walked to the center of the training ground.

"I don't care for others. I just want the best for me." said Leonor and came closer to Murtagh.

"Then why you want Eragon alive?" asked Murtagh and looked deep into her eyes.

"As I said…that's the best for me. He could be my only chance to find happiness." said Leonor and looked away.

"Oh, do you really think Eragon will fell in love with you?" laughed Murtagh "He is in love with Arya. I say you don't have chance next to her."

"And do you really think she will survive?" Leonor looked at Murtagh.

"Then all you have to do is convince Eragon that we don't have a bad plan." said Murtagh and pointed his sword at her "Come on, you still need to learn how to fight."


	14. Mind over heart

Days and weeks were passing by really fast. Now Leonor was able to fight better and she knew more about magic. After training, Galbatorix called Leonor to come to his throne room. Lot of time actually passed since Galbatorix spoke with her last time. While walking to the throne room, Leonor was thinking what it could be this time. Galbatorix always called her for stupid things.

"I'm glad you are here." said Galbatorix with serious look on his face.

"What is it now?" asked Leonor, little bit nervous.

"I think you are finally ready to go to a real mission." said Galbatorix.

"Why? You want me do get killed?" she smiled.

"No." he said angrily "You needed so much time for actually learning something that now you don't have other choice."

"What do you want me to do?" Leonor looked at his dark eyes.

"You will go to the Varden and bring me some information about them and Eragon." said Galbatorix.

"What? Are you crazy? I can't go back there! They think I killed Nasuada! They will kill me!" said Leonor nervously.

"Actually I'm sure you will find a way to convince Eragon that you are on his side." smiled Galbatorix.

"That is not a good idea. Why don't your spies to this?" said Leonor.

"Don't you dare to say that my idea is not good!" said Galbatorix angrily and then his voice sounded calm "My spies failed. It seems like Eragon and his friends are stronger. We need to know what they plan to do before it's too late."

"And if I don't want?" asked Leonor and Galbatorix looked at her. A smile appeared on his face.

"If you don't want…he will pay." said Galbatorix and called the guards. They entered very fast, pulling Murtagh with them. Leonor looked angrily at Galbatorix.

"Why would I care?" she asked, trying to look calm.

"Oh, really? You don't care? Ok." Galbatorix smiled and whispered something in ancient language. In a second Murtagh hit the wall of the room and fell down. Leonor closed her eyes for a moment, still trying to look like she doesn't care. Galbatorix looked at her for a moment and used magic again. He was little bit impatient and Murtagh ended unconscious on the floor. Leonor bit her lip.

"I'll do it." she said and looked angrily at Galbatorix.

"Fine. I knew you will change your mind." smiled Galbatorix. He got nervous and very fast started to walk to the door. When he was almost out of the room, he turned around and looked at Leonor.

"Hurry. We don't have much time." he said and saw that Leonor looked at Murtagh who was still on the floor "Just take care of him. He'll be fine. And then go!"

Leonor was surprised with Galbatorix's actions. There was probably something else going on and Galbatorix was afraid that the Varden and Eragon could attack him. Leonor looked at the guards who were still in the room.

"Get out!" she yelled at them and they went out very fast. Leonor rolled her eyes and went to check what is with Murtagh. Few moments passed and he finally opened his eyes and looked at Leonor. She saw a strange sad look in his eyes. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and she felt pain in her head. Pictures and memories were passing through her head and the pain was growing with each scene she saw. The pain became unbearable and Leonor moved away fast from Murtagh. She was shocked and trying to catch her breath. He looked at her surprised. Already long time passed by since Leonor felt like this when Murtagh touched her. And now it was clearer that this happens only when emotions are strong.

"What did you see?" asked Murtagh, worried.

"I have to go." said Leonor and ran to the door. Murtagh went after her but she ran into her room and closed the door with magic. She sat on the bed, trying to clear her mind and put the pictures she saw together. Everything was so confused and strange. Memories were broken and all she could see was dark and two people on the moonlight when fire spread all over the place. She concentrated harder and tried to recognize who that was. But everything was too blurry. Leonor could only see that there was a man and a woman. They were looking at each other while standing under the full moon. And when woman raised her hand, trying to touch the man, fire appeared everywhere. Leonor didn't know what that means. Then she felt Diamond's presence in her mind.

"_Leonor, what is that_?" asked Diamond when Leonor shared her thoughts with him.

"_I don't know. Can you help me make it clearer?_" asked Leonor.

"_I can try._" said Diamond and tried his best. After some moments he sent her the image he got. She was still confused. The man she saw was dressed in black and had dark hair, he also had Zar'roc with him. The woman was dressed in black clothes too and she had the blue sword Leonor now has.

"_Is this woman me?_" asked Leonor confused.

"_I don't know._" said Diamond "_She looks a bit like you_."

"_But it could also be Selena because of the sword._" said Leonor.

"_Yeah. But what does it mean?_" asked Diamond.

"_I don't know._" said Leonor.

"_Maybe it's something about you and Murtagh._" said Diamond.

"_Hey! What?_" Leonor got little bit nervous.

"_You feel something for him, don't you?_" asked Diamond.

"_Maybe._" she said and closed her eyes.

"_Then why don't you try to be happy with him?_" asked Diamond.

"_Because…we don't have a future. He can give me just pain and sorrow. Maybe even death._" said Leonor with sad voice.

"_Why you think that? It's all because what you find out about Selena, isn't it? But you are not her and Murtagh is not his father. Maybe you should give him a chance._" said Diamond.

"_Why? He doesn't even like me. And I don't want to be with him. I will find happiness with another person._" said Leonor.

"_With who? You want someone powerful and strong who can protect you. And I don't know who could that be._" said Diamond.

"_I want Eragon._" said Leonor.

"_You want? That's something new. You know, if you love someone, you don't actually say you want him._" said Diamond surprised.

"_I like him._" said Leonor "_He is powerful and all that. And he can give me happiness._"

"_But you will be fighting against him!_" said Diamond.

"_We will see about that. Galbatorix is sending me to a mission and I have a chance to change all as I want._" said Leonor.

"_And you really think that Eragon is the one for you?_" asked Diamond because he didn't like the idea.

"_Yes._" said Leonor "_Now I have to prepare to go to the Varden._"

"_I don't want you to get killed._" said Diamond, very sad.

"_Don't worry. I will convince Eragon that I escaped from Galbatorix._" said Leonor.

"_Are you sure he will believe you?_" asked Diamond.

"_Like I said, I know what I'm doing._" she said and cut the mental connection with Diamond. Leonor went out of the room and saw Murtagh waiting for her in the hall.

* * *

"What do you want?" she asked and looked at him.

"What do you plan to do?" asked Murtagh and came closer to her.

"I have a good plan." Leonor smiled.

"Will you try to convince Eragon to be on our side?" he asked and looked deep into her eyes.

"No. I have my own plan." she said in a cold voice.

"Are you planning to stay with Eragon?" asked Murtagh, little bit angry.

"That's none of your business." Leonor said and wanted to pass by but Murtagh pulled her arm.

"I have right to know." he said and pulled her closer to him.

"Why do you think that?" she asked and moved away from him when he finally let her arm.

"You are so stupid sometimes. Maybe Eragon is the one for you." said Murtagh quietly.

"Just leave me alone. My decisions are just mine." said Leonor.

"Fine! Do what you want. I don't care!" he said angrily.

"Uh, you're so annoying!" said Leonor and left down the hall.

* * *

"_What do you want from her actually?_" asked Thorn.

"_Nothing._" said Murtagh still angry.

"_You love her, don't you?_" asked Thorn.

"_No! I don't love her! It's just…_" Murtagh didn't know exactly what to say.

"_So what's the problem if she wants to be with Eragon?_" asked Thorn.

"_The problem is in her! I'm sure she likes all nights she spends with me and now she actually wants to sleep with my brother._" said Murtagh angrily.

"_Then stop her! Tell her what you feel for her._" said Thorn and laughed.

"_Shut up, dragon. What do you know about my feelings? Leave me alone!_" said Murtagh angrily and actually pushed Thorn out of his mind.

* * *

"_They are just stupid. There is no way they stay together._" said Thorn.

"_Yes. I'm sure they feel something more. And I don't like Leonor's idea to stay with Eragon. I think she is wrong. She is letting her mind choose and not her heart._" said Diamond.

"_But Murtagh and Leonor are perfect for each other! Just they both have problems with expressing their feelings. Why Leonor doesn't want to tell him about hers?_" asked Thorn, very curious.

"_Because she is afraid that Murtagh will make fun of her. You know they always do something to hurt each other. And since the man she loved rejected her for another girl, she just doesn't want to get hurt again. And she believes that Murtagh can't give her happiness._" said Diamond.

"_Huh. So this will really be hard. Because I don't remember that Murtagh ever said he loved someone. There are so many reasons why he thinks that everyone just wants to hurt him._" said Thorn.

"_So what can we do?_" asked Diamond.

"_Actually nothing, eh. Anyway, don't you think that Saphira is hot?_" said Thorn with a playful smile.

"_Saphira? She is the only female dragon I know, so how can I say…but she's ok._" said Diamond.

"_You will be spending lots of time with her if Leonor stays with Eragon._" laughed Thorn.

"_Hey! Stop it! It's not funny! You're stupid._" Diamond got angry and flew away.

"_Come on! Wait!_" said Thorn and followed Diamond.


	15. Just having fun

In a few hours Leonor was ready to go to the Varden. Maybe even to her death. Diamond and Thorn landed on the ground close to her.

"_Can I go with you?_" asked Thorn and Leonor was surprised.

"_No, Thorn. You have to stay here with Murtagh._" she said.

"_Eh._" said Thorn in a sad voice.

"_What's wrong?_" she got closer to Thorn and touched his neck. Diamond looked angrily at Thorn and Leonor and smoke started to come out of his nose. Leonor just gave him a pleading look.

"_I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to be with Murtagh._" said Thorn.

"_What?_" asked Leonor surprised "_Why do you say that?_"

"_I'm angry on him. He told me to leave him alone._" said Thorn.

"_Thorn…it happens sometimes. You two get angry too easily. I know you will change your mind soon. Just don't do anything you could regret later._" said Leonor.

"_Okay._" said Thorn "_I hope you want do with Eragon something you will regret later._"

The red dragon smiled and Leonor looked at him angrily.

"_Shut up, Thorn._" she said and went to Diamond.

"_Hey! That's not fair! Everyone is just telling me to shut up._" said Thorn.

"_That's because you talk too much!_" laughed Diamond.

Leonor was touching gently Diamond's neck when she saw Murtagh coming closer.

"Everything ready?" asked Murtagh and looked at Leonor.

"Not yet." she said and came closer to him "Hit me."

"What?" asked Murtagh surprised.

"Just hit me. It has to look realistic when I come to Eragon." said Leonor.

"That's a stupid idea. Why to pretend that you can't use magic to heal yourself? Eragon would never believe it." said Murtagh.

"It's not. If I escaped from Galbatorix, I would be hurt a lot. That would mean I healed just the worst wounds and for others didn't have time because I wanted to come as fast as I can to the Varden." she smiled.

"Oh." he said "That could pass."

"Then do it." she said and Diamond and Thorn became little bit nervous.

"Uh, ok." said Murtagh and hit Leonor in the face.

"Ok." she rolled her eyes "You hit like a girl."

Murtagh looked at her little bit angry and hit her again. This time he broke her lip.

"Ouch!" she said and touched her lip. She saw blood on her hand.

"Uh, I'm sorry." said Murtagh, little bit nervous and Diamond got angry.

"Perfect." she smiled and Murtagh looked at her surprised.

"Do you need anything else?" he looked at her.

"Actually yeah." she said "Kiss me!"

"What?" he was confused.

"Do I always have to tell you what do twice?" she rolled her eyes "Kiss me like that night. Like you want to rip my clothes. It will make my clothes also look better."

"In front of dragons?" asked Murtagh quietly.

"_Come on! I want to see!_" said Thorn and Diamond looked at him angrily.

"Yeah! It's not like we're going to do something special." Leonor smiled and looked deep into Murtagh's eyes. He just pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. His hands were all over her and he ripped her shirt on some places. After some moments he moved away from her and she licked her lips, feeling the taste of blood.

"Good." she smiled and looked at Diamond who got little bit surprised with this situation. The dragon didn't actually expect that it could bother him so much seeing Leonor kissing with someone.

"_Do it again!_" said Thorn who found whole situation really amusing.

Leonor and Murtagh looked at Thorn and smiled. She looked at Murtagh and he just kissed her again, this time more gently.

"Will you miss me a little bit?" Murtagh smiled.

"Maybe." Leonor looked at him and smiled.

"_Are you two in love?_" asked Thorn, hoping they will finally say the truth.

"No, we're not." said Leonor and looked at Thorn.

"_Then why are you kissing?_" asked Thorn and Leonor looked at Murtagh.

"Shut up, Thorn. We are just having fun." said Murtagh.

"_Oh, ok._" said Thorn, little bit angry.

"I should go now. Galbatorix will kill someone if I don't get on time." said Leonor and looked at Murtagh "Will you take care of Diamond for me?"

"What? You are not taking him with you?" asked Murtagh surprised.

"No. I'm going on a horse. You know, escape on a horse, sounds good." smiled Leonor.

"Hm, yeah." said Murtagh.

"Silver!" yelled Leonor and after few moments they could see a black horse running to them.

"Wow, where did you get that horse?" asked Murtagh surprised when the animal came closer to them.

"He is a gift from a friend of mine." said Leonor.

"A friend of yours?" asked Murtagh surprised.

"Yes. He was close to the town and I spoke with him using my mind. He knew that this horse will help me." said Leonor.

"_He?_" asked Thorn with a playful smile "_Who?_"

"That's none of your business." smiled Leonor.

"Why is it a secret?" asked Murtagh because he really wanted to know.

"Why should I always tell you everything? You're not my husband." said Leonor.

"Whatever." said Murtagh and Leonor felt him in her mind.

"Hey! Stop it!" she said angrily and he got out of her mind. She just looked at him and then went to hug Diamond.

"I will miss you, my love." she whispered to the dragon.

"_Me too. Just stay alive._" said Diamond in a sad voice.

"_For you everything._" she said and then went to see Thorn.

"_See you, Thorn._" she smiled.

"_See you, Leonor._" said Thorn happily.

Leonor climbed on the horse and whispered some words in ancient language. While she was leaving, she turned her head and looked at Murtagh, Diamond and Thorn. She smiled and then the horse started to run fast and soon they couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

Leonor wasn't really sure how many days and weeks passed by since she left. But now she was close to the Varden and she had to come to Eragon unnoticed. Leonor let Silver free and the horse ran back to the woods. She also checked her lip and on her surprise it was still broken.

"_Great. Now I just have to find my way to get to Eragon._" thought Leonor and looked around. There were few animals around and she took their energy. Then she slowly went around the place where the Varden were, searching a way to get in. When she realized that everything was too much protected and someone would probably notice her, she decided to use her mind.

"_Eragon! Please! Help me!_" she called when she noticed Eragon is near and not protected against her mind.

"_Leonor?_" the answer came and she had to stop herself from smiling.

"_Eragon! You need to help me! Please! Galbatorix will kill me!_" she said desperately.

"_Stay there! I'm coming._" said Eragon and Leonor hid behind one tree. Few minutes passed and Eragon finally came.

"Eragon. Help me, please." Leonor started to cry.

"Hey, it's ok." said Eragon and hugged her.

"Galbatorix has Diamond. I'm so afraid. I don't know what to do. I escaped because I hoped you can help me." Leonor was crying in Eragon's arms.

"It's ok. Come with me and we will see what can we do." said Eragon.

"But I can't come in. The Varden still believe I killed Nasuada." said Leonor and looked deep into Eragon's eyes.

"Don't worry. I will tell them that it wasn't you. They will believe me." he smiled.

"Uh, ok." she said and covered her head with clothes "Then we should go in. We don't have much time."

Eragon took her with him and people looked at them surprised. No one could recognize Leonor under all that clothes. When they finally came into one room, Eragon looked at Leonor.

"How did you break your promise to be loyal to Galbatorix?" asked Eragon.

"I didn't. I just promised him to be loyal which means nothing. Because he doesn't control my actions. The only thing that loyalty stops me from is the thing that I can't kill him or attack him. That doesn't mean that I can't plan an attack on him, just that I can't do it on my own." said Leonor.

"Great." smiled Eragon.

"Oh, Eragon. I missed you so much." said Leonor and hugged Eragon. In that moment Arya came in. For the first time Arya showed shocked look on her face.

"Eragon! I heard you let someone to enter here. What is she doing here?" Arya asked and looked angrily at Leonor.

"She needs our help." said Eragon.

"Our help? And you trust her even you know she is maybe here because Galbatorix wanted it?" asked Arya, not paying attention to Leonor.

"If you don't want to help me, fine. I will save my dragon by myself." said Leonor in a cold voice and wanted to go out of the room.

"Wait." said Eragon and Leonor stopped and looked at him "I wouldn't be here if she didn't save me. And why would Galbatorix want her to be here?"

"Fine. Do what you think it's right." said Arya in a calm voice.

"Leonor, can you tell me what Galbatorix is planning to do?" asked Eragon.

"He is planning to destroy you, but not yet. He is still having troubles collecting the army." said Leonor.

"So we could surprise him while he is not ready." said Eragon "We are planning that for months already."

"Can Murtagh still find out what are you thinking?" asked Arya, looking at Leonor.

"No. I learned how to block him." said Leonor.

"Great!" said Eragon "Then we can make a good plan and prepare for fight soon."

"But what about Diamond? I can't leave him with Galbatorix." said Leonor in a sad voice.

"We will find a way to save him, I promise." said Eragon.

"Oh, thanks!" said Leonor happily and put her arms around Eragon's neck. Eragon smiled at her. Arya looked at them and went out of the room. Leonor just smiled.

"You have a nice sword." said Eragon when he saw it.

"I found it in one of the Galbatorix's towers." said Leonor. Eragon touched it and felt strange energy coming from it. He looked surprised at Leonor.

"It belonged to your mother." said Leonor quietly.

"What?" Eragon looked surprised.

"Yeah, it's true. I hope you don't mind that I decided to keep it." said Leonor.

"No, I don't. But…" he wanted to say but Leonor didn't let him.

"Do you mind if I go now to speak with Arya? I want to explain her some things." said Leonor.

"Sure." said Eragon and slowly put his hand on her lip. He was surprised how much energy he needed to heal it. Leonor smiled.

"You didn't have to do that." she said quietly and went out of the room.

* * *

"Arya, I want to talk with you." said Leonor when she saw Arya standing in the hall.

"Ok." said Arya and Leonor followed her to one room.

"I see you are not happy with me being here." said Leonor.

"Yes. And you know that I can't trust you." said Arya.

"I know and I don't care." smiled Leonor.

"How did you get here? And why?" asked Arya and looked at Leonor.

"You really want to know?" asked Leonor and shared with Arya memories of some moments when she was on a horse and her conversation with Eragon "Do you believe me?"

"Where is that horse now?" asked Arya surprised.

"I had to let him go. The Varden would kill me if they saw me." said Leonor.

"Ok. So if you are actually saying the truth…will you repeat all this in ancient language." said Arya and looked at Leonor.

"I don't have a reason to do that. Eragon believes me." smiled Leonor.

"That means you are not telling the truth." said Arya.

"I came to get Eragon." said Leonor in ancient language "I'm not planning to hurt him or take him to Galbatorix."

"You won't get him, Leonor. Eragon still didn't forgive you." said Arya.

"Didn't forgive me for what?" asked Leonor.

"You already forgot?" smiled Arya "He told me everything what happened when he was with Galbatorix. And what he found out about you and Murtagh."

"So what if I was with Murtagh? It was a mistake. People do mistakes." said Leonor "I'm sure Eragon will understand it."

"We'll see about that." said Arya and went out of the room.


	16. Heart over mind

Leonor went to find Eragon but he didn't have time and just showed her the room where she can stay. The room was small and dark but since it was night already, Leonor just went to sleep. Suddenly she was in the woods. It was dark and she started to walk around. The only thing she could hear was the wind. Then she saw someone standing next to the waterfall. She got closer and saw it was Murtagh. He had a strange look on his face and he kept looking around nervously. Leonor wanted to get closer to him, but she couldn't move. Then she saw Galbatorix standing near and laughing. Everything went darker and fire was everywhere. Destroying everything in its way. Then Leonor saw Diamond trapped in the fire and she wanted to help him but she still couldn't move. In a second the scene in front of her totally changed. She could now see herself, holding the sword in her hand. Then she saw the scene that happened many years ago. She saw Morzan killing a woman. The anger she felt was too big. She felt she can move this time and the sword in her hand. In a second she ran closer to Morzan and stuck her sword into his heart. Her vision became blurry and then she realized that Morzan wasn't there anymore. Instead of him, there was Murtagh. She looked at him shocked as he fell down on the ground, dead. Leonor suddenly opened her eyes. Her body was shaking. She looked around, trying to catch her breath, and realized that she is in the room. Leonor covered her eyes with her hands. It was just a nightmare.

* * *

Leonor sat in her bed. Now she was sure that she can't stay here for much time. She slowly opened the door of her room and went out. The hall was dark and only few guards were there. For a second Leonor thought about taking them down but that would be too dangerous. Instead she decided to use a spell that will allow her pass them unnoticed. She was sure that the spell asks for much energy and that's why she needed to be fast. After passing by the guards, she entered in the main room. It was most probable that Arya and Eragon keep here their plans. Leonor looked at the papers on the table. It was all there; information about how many soldiers, magicians and other people the Varden have…almost everything. She knew she can't just take the papers and give them to Galbatorix. Actually she wasn't sure what to do. Then she ripped a small piece of paper and wrote the most interesting things on it. She put the paper in her clothes and slowly went out of the room, using magic again. The guards couldn't see her while she was walking to her room. But suddenly she didn't feel good about going back to the room. Instead she just decided to get out on the fresh air. She saw Eragon standing under the moonlight.

* * *

"Hey." said Leonor in a sweet voice.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" asked Eragon surprised.

"Nothing special. Just came to get some fresh air. And you?" she smiled.

"Me too. There are so many important decisions I have to make and it's all still confusing." he said quietly.

"Forget about it now. Just close your eyes and relax." she whispered in his ear. Eragon could feel her warm breath and he became nervous. He realized that soon his face will become red. Leonor just smiled.

"Close your eyes." she said and Eragon didn't know what to do for a second but then he did what she told him to do. Leonor slowly went with her fingers over his lips, then through his hair.

"Imagine that there is no one else but us." she whispered "That we are far away from here. And tell me what you see."

"I see…" Eragon whispered "Many flowers, butterflies, blue sky…happiness everywhere."

"Nice." smiled Leonor "And how do we look?"

"We are smiling and dancing on some melody played by the elves." smiled Eragon, keeping his eyes closed.

"_Elves? Oh, dear._" thought Leonor and rolled her eyes. Then Eragon opened his eyes and looked at Leonor.

"Do you like my idea?" asked Eragon.

"It sounds nice. But…where are we actually? In the land of elves?" asked Leonor.

"I don't know, but it's not really important. Do you like elves?" suddenly asked Eragon and looked at Leonor.

"Do you ask that because you now look more like an elf or what?" Leonor looked deep into his eyes.

"Maybe." he smiled.

"_The beautiful creatures with perfect skin, perfect voice and who knows what else? You must be joking._" thought Leonor. She never liked elves too much, even her grandma was one of them. But she didn't have anything with them; at least that was what she thought. She actually found them annoying. They were so perfect.

"So do you?" asked Eragon.

"Sure. Who doesn't like them?" said Leonor and smiled. Eragon got closer to her. His lips were so close to hers. When he almost kissed her, Leonor put her finger on his lips and moved away.

"Not that kind of girl." she said and smiled. Eragon's face went red in a second.

"Did Murtagh's appearance changed like mine after some time as a Rider?" suddenly asked Eragon. Leonor turned around and rolled her eyes then she turned back and looked at Eragon.

"No." she said.

"I wonder why not." said Eragon "I thought it's normal that Dragon Riders start to look like elves."

"_Yeah, but only those who are not beautiful enough, you idiot!_" thought Leonor while she kept smiling at Eragon "_Why would Murtagh change if he already looks perfect, eh? And to you not even that can help._"

Suddenly Leonor felt strange. She just thought that Murtagh looks perfect.

"_I went crazy._" thought Leonor.

"Are you ok?" asked Eragon, looking at her little bit shocked face.

"Yeah, I'm ok." said Leonor "Just I don't like to talk about Murtagh. I still didn't explain you why I…"

"You don't have to explain." said Eragon quietly, not letting her to finish.

"Yeah, but…I think you should know." said Leonor.

"Ok, if you want, tell me." he said.

"That night…I was hurt because Galbatorix killed the man I loved. And Murtagh looked a little bit like him and I just…you know." said Leonor.

"I understand." said Eragon "But do you think Murtagh is better than me? I mean, is it possible that I defeat him?"

"Are you still planning to kill your brother?" asked Leonor.

"He's not my brother!" said Eragon angrily "I know your opinion about this but do you think he is better than me?"

"_Yes, he is._" thought Leonor, hating herself for thinking like this about Murtagh and finally said "I don't know."

"Ok, I don't want to bother you anymore." said Eragon.

"Ok." said Leonor and thought "_And it's better for you that you don't._"

Leonor smiled at Eragon and left.

* * *

When she came back to her room, she felt so confused.

"_What is my problem? I planned to come here and be with Eragon. But I just can't! He is so…I don't know. I don't even like him. But he is my only chance to be happy…and again…life with him could be a nightmare. I don't think I could even kiss him. And I can't stop thinking about Murtagh. What did he do to me? When I think of him…his hair…his eyes…his lips…his body…ah, I'm getting crazy. He is so perfect. Even we fight all the time and hurt each other…but still…_" Leonor's mind was so confusing "_Why am I letting my heart to decide? I should do what is better for me…Murtagh can bring me only…death. He is my weakness…no, I don't want to have Selena's fate. I have to be strong._"

Leonor finally managed to fall asleep. But her dreams were again not nice and she woke up few times during the night.

* * *

The morning finally came. Leonor got out of the bed, trying to find a reason to get away from there. She couldn't just tell to Eragon that she is leaving. But she actually didn't have what to say and if she just disappears, Eragon will never trust her again. Actually she didn't think that she will find out all she needed so fast. Now she just didn't know what to do. Leonor just went out of the room and saw Eragon and Arya standing outside.

"Hey!" said Leonor and looked at Eragon "What's going on?"

"Nothing special." said Eragon "We decided to attack Galbatorix in four days."

"Good." said Leonor "But what about Diamond?"

"We will save him after we destroy Galbatorix." said Eragon.

"I don't want to wait that long!" said Leonor nervously.

"It won't be that long. I hope. But it's the only thing you can do: wait." said Eragon. Leonor looked at him angrily. He just ruined her plan to run away now with an excuse that she is going to save Diamond.

"_Did you get the information?_" she heard familiar voice in her head.

"_Yes._" she answered, trying to hide something is going on. She didn't want to risk that someone tries to enter her mind and finds out the truth.

"_Then walk to your left and look down the cliff. After some moments turn around and look at Eragon or Arya. Just don't do anything that could be suspicious._" Leonor followed the instructions.

"It's really nice here." said Leonor and smiled at Eragon.

"Leonor, get away from there!" suddenly yelled Eragon and Leonor just looked at him surprised. Eragon ran to her when he saw a red dragon rising behind Leonor. But before he could do anything, Leonor felt Murtagh's hands around her.

"Stop right there, Eragon." smiled Murtagh "Or she dies."

Eragon stopped and Arya got nervous. Leonor felt Zar'roc under her neck. It almost cut her.

"What do you want?" asked Eragon angrily.

"Just came for what belongs to me." laughed Murtagh and pulled Leonor closer to him.

"Are you going to take her to Galbatorix?" asked Arya, afraid of the fact that soon Galbatorix will find out their plan.

"Don't worry." said Murtagh like he read her mind "Galbatorix has another plan for her and won't try to force her to say something about you. You already know it, Eragon, don't you?"

"Just don't hurt her!" said Eragon. Murtagh just smiled and whispered something in ancient language and in a second Leonor was unconscious in his arms. He just climbed with her on Thorn and they left very fast. Arya tried to convince Eragon to use his magic and stop Murtagh but Eragon didn't want to do that because then Leonor would get hurt. Soon they couldn't see the red dragon.

* * *

"Uh, my head!" said Leonor after she finally woke up.

"It will pass." said Murtagh and smiled at her.

"What did you do to me?" asked Leonor and looked at him angrily.

"Nothing special. It had to look realistic." he said and Leonor looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked surprised because she didn't recognize the place.

"Don't you see Galbatorix's tower there?" he said and pointed to the left.

"Oh, so we are here. But why did you come so fast? Eragon and Arya maybe think that all was planned." said Leonor, little bit worried.

"Because it took you too much time to get to the Varden, Galbatorix wanted me to bring you back fast. Actually he wants us to lead his army." said Murtagh.

"What?" Leonor was surprised.

"Yes. And now he is waiting for you to give him all information you got." said Murtagh.

"Oh." said Leonor and rolled her eyes "Then I'm going to see what the old fool wants."

"Will you tell him all?" asked Murtagh.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Leonor looked at him.

"I don't know." smiled Murtagh.

"Hey! That wasn't really a question!" she said angrily and went to the tower.


	17. Love alive

Leonor entered in Galbatorix's throne room. The king was standing in the middle of the room and seemed very nervous.

"Ah, finally here. What did you find out?" said Galbatorix, like he had to go somewhere.

"They are planning to attack you in four days but I don't know will they do it after this. They could change their plan if they believe I will tell you all." said Leonor.

"And what do you think?" asked Galbatorix.

"I say they will attack." said Leonor.

"Why?" asked Galbatorix surprised and looked at her.

"Because if they think I didn't tell you, they will do it. And if they think I told you, they will do it because you will think that they will change the plan." said Leonor.

"Good." said Galbatorix "Then we need to prepare for fight."

"Yes. I also know how many soldiers they have." said Leonor and Galbatorix seemed shocked. Of course, Leonor told him there were much more soldiers than there actually were.

"This means you and Murtagh will have to lead the army." said Galbatorix.

"I don't know." said Leonor "But what if we fail?"

"That won't happen. But if it happens you will call me to help you. They don't have a chance." smiled Galbatorix.

"Great." smiled Leonor.

"Now go to plan with Murtagh what you will do. You need to go to the battle field tomorrow and meet with the army before the battle starts." said Galbatorix.

"Ok." said Leonor and went out of the room.

* * *

"So what now?" asked Murtagh when Leonor came back.

"Tomorrow we're going to lead the army." she smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" he looked at her.

"Because…Galbatorix told me that he will come personally to help us if we fail." said Leonor. Murtagh smiled.

"And it looks to me like we are going to…fail…" Leonor looked at him.

"He will come…and we will…you know." said Leonor, looking around to make sure no one can hear them.

"Then we have a plan." said Murtagh "Now I'm going to prepare everything we need for the battle."

* * *

The day passed fast in preparing for the battle. Leonor spent most of the time talking with Diamond. After everything was ready, Leonor went out of the tower and went to walk in the woods. Suddenly she heard the sound of the river and the waterfall. She went closer and saw Murtagh standing there and looking at the river. It was almost unbelievable that such a nice part of nature can be so close to Galbatorix's towers. Leonor got closer to Murtagh.

"Hey." she said quietly "What are you doing here?"

"Just thinking." he said and sat down under one tree. Leonor sat next to him.

"Thinking about what?" she asked.

"I don't know anymore." he smiled "I guess about what can happen in next few days."

"Actually everything can happen. I can't believe what we are doing." said Leonor.

"Why do you say that?" he asked surprised.

"I don't know who is crazy here. But we are going to fight for a crazy man who will stay away from all. Just think of it. He started the war and he won't even show his face. He is hiding here like a coward and other people die for him. And for what? Tell me. For what?" said Leonor quietly "For the country? No! It's what they believe. One man made everyone here think that the Varden are bad. But is it really true? I don't know. I just now that we will destroy our land and water. People will die and who survives will remember it forever."

"But the Varden just want to destroy the Empire. And Galbatorix said he will come to help us." said Murtagh.

"Yes, he will come to help us but only to save himself! He will come only if we are defeated. How nice of him, no?" said Leonor angrily.

"Maybe you are right. But if we kill Galbatorix and destroy the Varden, we will save the Empire." said Murtagh.

"Ah, whatever." finally said Leonor "You know we could die soon and I don't want to fight with you now."

"Okay." he said quietly and suddenly got up. Leonor looked at him surprised as he took off his shirt. Then he looked at her.

"Come!" he smiled and ran into the river.

"What, are you crazy?" Leonor looked at him surprised "My clothes would get wet."

"Then take it off." laughed Murtagh and he was already standing in the river. Leonor looked for a second at herself.

"Ah, whatever." she said and went closer to the river "Is it cold?"

"No, come on!" he didn't wait for her answer and he pulled her into the river.

"Hey, it is cold!" yelled Leonor, totally wet. He just smiled and put his arms around her.

"Better now?" he said and slowly kissed her. Leonor closed her eyes for a moment.

"No." she whispered with a smile on her face, touching his back with her hands.

"No?" he asked surprised "What do you want then?"

"I want to make love to you." smiled Leonor.

"Why? Because we could die in a few days?" he looked deep into her eyes.

"Forget about everything. No past. No future. Only present and us." said Leonor quietly. They started to kiss passionately.

* * *

After some time, Leonor got up from the grass and whispered some words in ancient language. In a second she was wearing a nice red dress. Murtagh didn't feel like using magic so he just put on his wet clothes. Leonor looked at the river and Murtagh was standing behind her back. She slowly turned around.

"I want to tell you something." she said and looked deep into his eyes.

"What?" he said quietly.

"I…" she said and in that moment Murtagh dropped Zar'roc on the ground. He picked it up fast.

"What did you want to say?" he looked at her.

"_Murtagh! Galbatorix wants to see you now!_" said Thorn and Leonor and Murtagh could see the red dragon flying above the trees. Murtagh looked at Leonor.

"See you later." he said and left.

* * *

"What were you doing?" Galbatorix looked surprised at Murtagh. Then Murtagh realized that his clothes was still wet.

"That's none of your business." said Murtagh. Galbatorix just rolled his eyes.

"Before you go to the battle, I want to tell you that you have to take care of Leonor. If something happens to her, it will be better that you are already dead." said Galbatorix.

"Yeah, yeah." said Murtagh.

"And you will have to bring me Saphira and Eragon after the war is over." said Galbatorix "And this time you will do what I say!"

Murtagh didn't say anything and just kept looking at Galbatorix's dark eyes.

"Repeat these words! I don't want you to fail! Just do exactly what you did when you brought me Leonor and Eragon. I made a mistake when I let him go because of Leonor. Now the only thing that matters is Saphira." said Galbatorix and said something in ancient language. Murtagh looked for a moment at Galbatorix's angry look and finally repeated the words.

"Good." said Galbatorix "That's all I wanted from you."

Murtagh just looked angrily at Galbatorix and went out. Now it was totally dark outside.

* * *

The next morning, Leonor and Murtagh had to go. Leonor told to Murtagh that she couldn't sleep that night so she will sleep while they are flying. Diamond didn't like the idea that Leonor will again use magic to fell asleep instead of trying to overcome her fear of flying.

When Leonor woke up, they were already with the army. They just gave orders to the army and waited for something to happen.

"Do you think they could attack us earlier?" asked Leonor.

"Maybe. We don't know. But we will be ready." said Murtagh.

"Did you send spies to see if they are coming?" asked Leonor.

"Yes." said Murtagh.

"Good. Then we can just sit here and do nothing." said Leonor.

"Not exactly." said Murtagh "We need to think about many things."

"Again? My brain hurts from thinking." laughed Leonor.

"Leonor, this is not a game. These people now depend on us." he said.

"Eh, poor people." said Leonor.

"Maybe it's better that you stay somewhere safe when the battle starts." said Murtagh and looked at her.

"Finally you said something smart. But I don't want to miss all the action." smiled Leonor.

"Do what you want. Just stay safe." said Murtagh and looked at the sky.

"What are we going to do when Eragon appears?" suddenly asked Leonor.

"Depends on what he will do." said Murtagh.

"And if he will want to fight against us? Even Galbatorix is dead already?" Leonor looked at him.

"We will capture him." said Murtagh.

"And if we fail to kill Galbatorix?" she asked.

"Then we are dead." he smiled.

"Oh, that's great." she rolled her eyes "You know what? It's better that we stop planning things because we always end up with stupid plans."

"Then what are we going to do?" he asked surprised.

"We will make decisions later. Right before it happens. We can't actually say that everything will happen as we planned…probably won't, so don't waste your time on planning. Do something useful." she smiled.

"Like what?" he looked at her.

"Find a place where we could fight against Eragon." she said.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Well, we can't fight or speak with Eragon in the middle of the battle field. We need a place…" said Leonor, looked at one mountain near and pointed with her finger at it "There! We can see everything from there and we will be safe."

"Ok, but maybe we should check it first." said Murtagh "Come on!"


	18. Can't go back

Leonor and Murtagh got to the place on the mountain that Leonor saw. They were surprised how big it was. A perfect place for private battle.

"Wow, the view from here is great!" said Leonor, louder then usual, while looking down at soldiers. Suddenly they all looked up at her.

"Oh." she smiled at them and they just went back to their jobs "This is not good."

"Just don't talk too loud now. When the battle starts, probably no one will hear you from here." said Murtagh.

"Whatever." said Leonor "Where are the dragons anyway?"

"Why don't you ask Diamond?" asked Murtagh surprised.

"Because it's easier to ask you." said Leonor "But you probably didn't speak with Thorn."

"Why do you think that?" asked Murtagh.

"I don't think. I know." she smiled.

"What? Leonor! Not again. It's not fair." he said angrily.

"So what if I spoke with Thorn? He wants to speak more with you and I'm just trying to help." she said.

"I don't know what is worse; that you are in mine or Thorn's mind. But we now share different type of connection." he said.

"Yes. Maybe it's because we are stronger now." Leonor looked at him.

"_Leonor!_" she could hear Diamond's voice in her mind.

"_Hey! Is everything ok? You sound nervous._" said Leonor, feeling that something is wrong.

"_You need to come here. Someone wants to speak with you._" said Diamond.

"_Who?_" she asked surprised.

"_This man says he is…your father._" said Diamond quietly.

"_What?_" Leonor said, shocked "_I'm coming!_"

* * *

"Leonor, honey!" said the tall man with dark brown hair when Leonor came.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" said Leonor surprised.

"I came to save you." he said and looked at Murtagh "I won't let you stay here, serving to Galbatorix and being close to the son of Morzan!"

"Dad, please, you have to leave! The war can start in any moment and I don't want that something happens to you." said Leonor and hugged him.

"Honey, I'm not leaving you here!" he said.

"You have to." she said quietly and moved away from him.

"Leonor, please. I'm not angry on you because you ran away without saying a thing. Your mum wants to see you. She misses you a lot. And you don't want her to get sick, do you?" he looked deep into her eyes.

"Dad, you know I love you and mum more than anything. I would die if something happens to you. But I left for a reason…and I won't let you blackmail me. Not again. Not this time. After this is over, I will visit you, mum and grandma but that's it. I'm not going back!" said Leonor.

"But, honey, no one is blackmailing you. I just wanted what is best for you. And I hoped that now when you are older, you will think better. You are now a woman and I know you miss your old life. Come with me and you can make all your dreams come true. You can have all you want." he said.

"All my dreams come true? Like what? Getting married with a nice guy from a decent family, walking in the garden, taking care for the house, thinking only about new dress and jewelry?" Leonor looked at him with a fake smile on her face.

"Yes!" he said "Everything you want."

"That's your dream, dad!" she said angrily "Not mine!"

"And what is your dream? To die fighting? To act like a guy? To live in danger?" he asked in a sad voice.

"Let me think." said Leonor angrily "Why would I die fighting? I'm good enough to survive. Why would I act like a guy? There are now many girls who do same as me. And why would I live in danger? Look around! I lead this army! They are here to protect me!"

"I see; you must be confused with what Galbatorix told you. And the girls, who do the same as you, are close to their death. This army also belongs to Galbatorix and don't expect from them to protect you!" he said angrily.

"Dad, I'm not your little girl anymore. You can't do anything to protect me. Galbatorix would kill you all!" said Leonor.

"I knew you are just afraid of the king! But we can escape and hide. He doesn't know where you used to live. Your grandma can protect us with magic. Come with me!" he said and pulled Leonor's arm. She looked at him angrily and whispered something in ancient language. The man fell down on the ground, few meters away from Leonor and looked at her surprised.

"I'm not afraid of Galbatorix! I don't want to go back! Go now! When the war starts, you won't be able to survive. Please, leave!" she said.

"Leonor…" the man looked shocked "Don't do this…"

"Go!" yelled Leonor "Just go!"

"It's because of him! Is he forcing you to stay?" asked the man and looked angrily at Murtagh.

"Dad, please, don't make this situation even worse." said Leonor quietly. The man got up from the ground and pulled out his sword.

"Dad? What are you planning to do with that?" asked Leonor surprised.

"I will kill him and you will be able to leave!" yelled the man and ran to attack Murtagh. Leonor looked in shock and Murtagh just whispered something in ancient language and the man fell down. His sword fell out from his hand. Leonor came and picked it up. The man was shocked when she pointed the sword at him.

"Leave now and nothing will happen. We will forget about this." she said with a cold look on her face.

"Leonor…you wouldn't…" said the man and tears appeared in his eyes.

"Maybe…but you don't know that." said Leonor "Go!"

The man got up and looked at her.

"If that is what you want." he said finally and started walking away "I love you. Don't forget that."

He didn't turn around and Leonor bit her lip. When they couldn't see the man anymore, Leonor fell down on the ground and started to cry.

"I'm sorry, dad. But you won't be in danger because of me." she whispered while tears were coming down her face.

* * *

"Leonor, are you ok?" asked Murtagh and helped her to get up.

"Maybe not at the moment, but I will be." she said quietly and smiled while tears were still filling her eyes.

"You know…if you don't want to be here…I won't stop you." he suddenly said.

"What?" she looked at him surprised.

"I know you don't like this thing. If you leave now, Galbatorix won't find you." he said.

"Ok…so much time together and you still don't know me." she looked at him angrily.

"I was just saying." he smiled.

"Oh, ok then." she said and finally stopped crying.

Suddenly they heard a loud sound.

"They are coming!" they heard one man yelling. Leonor and Murtagh looked at each other.

"Go up on the mountain! I will give the orders to the army. They will be here for few hours!" said Murtagh and Leonor looked at the sky.

"Will you come there?" asked Leonor.

"Yes, after I'm finished with giving orders to the army." he said "I'm not planning to loose lot of my energy on fighting with the Varden. Our magicians will take care of fight with magic. We will wait for Eragon."

"Should I contact Galbatorix?" asked Leonor before leaving.

"Maybe. But be careful. It's better that Thorn and Diamond help you with keeping your other thoughts from Galbatorix." said Murtagh.

* * *

Hours passed by very fast but nothing happened. The army of the Varden didn't appear and the army of the Empire was ready for the fight. Everyone waited nervously.

"What is taking them so long?" suddenly asked Leonor and looked at Murtagh.

"Maybe they will attack tomorrow." he said, not showing that he is nervous.

"Maybe they want us to think that." said Leonor nervously.

"They will come." said Murtagh in a cold voice.

"Yeah, but when? We know they are close. Just we can't check with magic because they also have powerful magicians. It's hard to wait!" said Leonor and looked at Murtagh.

"Stop being so nervous!" he said angrily.

"But how can I not be nervous? The battle can start in any moment!" she said.

"Just stop and shut up!" said Murtagh angrily and put his hands on his head.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly and looked at him.

"Nothing! It will pass." he said and closed his eyes for a moment.

"But it didn't happen for a long time. Why now?" asked Leonor surprised.

"I don't know! Just leave me alone!" said Murtagh angrily.

"Ok. Ok!" said Leonor but she kept looking at him. Suddenly she saw a blue dot in the sky. It was getting closer and closer when Leonor realized it's Saphira. Then she could see the army approaching. Murtagh saw her shocked look.

"They are here." whispered Leonor and looked at him.


	19. Prediction comes true

"Finally." smiled Murtagh and Leonor saw that strange shine in his eyes.

"_Oh, no. Now it's getting dangerous._" thought Leonor and felt Diamond's presence in her mind.

"_What are we going to do now?_" asked Diamond nervously.

"_Just wait until Saphira comes closer. Then you and Thorn will have to capture her._" said Leonor.

"_But how will we capture her?_" asked Diamond, confused.

"_Like we trained once. Don't you remember?_" asked Leonor surprised.

"_Umm, not really._" said Diamond, feeling bad about it.

"_Diamond! How could you forget?_" asked Leonor and got in mental connection with Thorn "_Thorn, do you remember how we trained to capture Saphira?_"

"_Not really._" said Thorn and started to laugh "_But you were wearing that cute black top that day._"

"_Thorn! The war will start! We don't have time for fun and especially not for mistakes! Then you will just have to bring Saphira close to Murtagh and me and we will be able to get her with magic. And remember this. If we, for some reason, don't catch Saphira or let her go, then you two will have to keep her busy and away from Eragon!_" said Leonor.

"_No problem!_" smiled Thorn.

"_Thorn, Diamond! This is serious. It's not a game. And you will have to protect yourself. It probably won't be only Saphira who will attack you. Just try to avoid Eragon and magicians._" said Leonor.

* * *

The army was approaching really fast and not much time passed by when the battle started. From the place where they were standing, Leonor and Murtagh were able to see everything that was going on. The scene wasn't really nice thing to see; every few moments someone fell on the ground, dead. There was blood everywhere, screams of the soldiers and light of the fire. Murtagh realized that the army of the Empire won't last long. The Varden didn't have so many soldiers but they were winning because they were fighting with all energy they had. Their desire to win was helping them, while the army of the Empire was lost in not knowing for what they are actually fighting. Most of them wanted to run away. Murtagh went to the battlefield and killed many soldiers of the Varden, some with magic and some with Zar'roc. Leonor couldn't watch that and she just went to a safe place under the mountain. She concentrated and discovered the magicians of the Varden and killed them with magic. Then she saw Diamond and Thorn in the air, fighting with Saphira. The fire was everywhere and Leonor was shocked when she saw how fire almost got Diamond.

"I need to find Eragon." said Leonor to herself and went to the battlefield. She killed few soldiers on her way, but she couldn't see Eragon.

"_Do you see Eragon_?" asked Leonor when she got the mental connection with Murtagh.

"_I don't know. I still haven't seen him. Call Galbatorix!_" said Murtagh.

"_Already?_" asked Leonor surprised.

"_Yes! He will need time to come and we will be ready for him by then._" he said while killing one of the soldiers. Leonor didn't say anything. She just concentrated and sent message with her mind to Galbatorix. Then she saw Arya climbing on the mountain. Some soldiers were following her and the soldiers of the Empire were waiting for them. Leonor decided to go after her, but there were too many soldiers in her way. She had to fight her way through. Suddenly almost all soldiers of the Empire dropped dead in front of her. And the soldiers of the Varden went to attack her.

"_Eragon probably did this._" thought Leonor, shocked and ran to another side to avoid them.

* * *

The dragons were still fighting in the air. Thorn and Diamond almost caught Saphira but she moved away in the last moment and they almost crashed at each other. Then Thorn somehow managed to bit Saphira's leg and she hit Diamond in the head with her tail.

"_Don't fight me! Help me and Eragon!_" said Saphira, breathing fast.

"_Why don't you go to the ground and wait with us that this stops?_" asked Thorn.

"_Why would I do that? Diamond, you understand me! Please, help Eragon! Leonor would want that!_" said Saphira, avoiding quickly Thorn's attack.

"_Saphira, it's you and Eragon who have to understand what we are planning to do!_" said Diamond, realizing that his left leg is bleeding.

"_You are following orders of the crazy man!_" said Saphira angrily and sent fire on Diamond. He managed to avoid it and Thorn somehow burnt Saphira's leg. The dragons kept fighting.

* * *

Suddenly Leonor saw Eragon standing and fighting at the left end of the battlefield. She immediately contacted Murtagh and went to find a way to get to Arya without passing through the middle of the battle. Murtagh finally found Eragon. He killed the soldier who was standing next to Eragon with magic. Eragon looked at him angrily and showed him a place near where they could fight, without others around. When they got there, Murtagh pointed his sword at Eragon. In that moment Eragon raised his sword and whispered something in ancient language. Murtagh looked at him and started to laugh, breaking the spell easily with just one word. Now Murtagh whispered something but Eragon was ready and nothing happened. Eragon could see surprised look on Murtagh's face. They stared to fight with their swords, trying to break into each other's mind. But since they were equally strong, they couldn't concentrate on using stronger spells.

Leonor found another way to come to the place on the mountain where Arya and the soldiers were. She slowly came behind their back and killed them with magic. Arya didn't even notice that those who followed her were dead. She was looking in front of her, ready to fight the soldiers of the Empire. Suddenly they dropped dead on the ground. While Arya looked surprised at soldiers, realizing that someone took their energy, Leonor whispered a spell behind her back and it pushed Arya over the edge of the cliff. A smile appeared on Leonor's face.

In that moment, Eragon looked up and saw what was going on.

"Arya! No!" he screamed and ran to the place on the mountain while Murtagh was killing the soldier who came behind his back. Then Murtagh followed Eragon. Soon they came high on the mountain and Eragon saw Leonor. He looked shocked at her.

* * *

"You…" Eragon wanted to say but then he realized that Murtagh is standing behind his back. He moved fast and pointed his sword at Murtagh.

"It doesn't have to be like this." said Murtagh while he was fighting with Eragon.

"It's true. Let me defeat you!" said Eragon, blocking Murtagh's attack.

"Leonor! Use your magic on the army!" Murtagh yelled to Leonor and she did what he said.

"Why are you doing this? Innocent people will die!" said Eragon, attacking Murtagh.

"Yes, if you don't accept our plan." said Murtagh and avoided the attack.

"What plan?" asked Eragon angrily.

"That you join us and together we defeat the Varden." said Murtagh and cut a small part of Eragon's shirt.

"No! I won't help you and Galbatorix." said Eragon angrily and attacked again.

"Who said anything about Galbatorix?" smiled Murtagh and easily moved away, avoiding Eragon's sword.

"I don't care what it is! I'm not making a deal with you!" said Eragon and managed to cut Murtagh's right arm. Leonor looked at them surprised and wanted to help to Murtagh.

"Leonor! Concentrate on the army and magicians!" yelled Murtagh to Leonor and she looked down at the army. The situation didn't look good for the Empire. Leonor looked again at Murtagh, little bit worried, but then she concentrated on the rest of the magicians. They were actually very strong.

"It's better that you accept. Or I will have to hurt you really bad." said Murtagh. Eragon and Murtagh were breathing fast and their efforts to get into each other's mind were useless.

"No! You will be the one who will get hurt!" said Eragon angrily and he attacked Murtagh once again and again. They were fighting for a few minutes. Suddenly Murtagh looked confused and found it difficult to stop Eragon's attacks. Leonor stopped using her magic, because she was already too tired. She just took energy from one soldier, enough to recover. Then she looked at Murtagh.

* * *

"No!" she screamed when Murtagh fell down on the ground and Zar'roc fell in front of Eragon who picked it up and threw his old sword. Leonor took her sword and ran to Eragon. She started to fight with Eragon. Murtagh was still on the ground, trying to get up. Leonor attacked Eragon few times, but he blocked it all. He attacked her and she somehow moved away from him. Eragon looked angrily at her and started to attack her really fast. Suddenly he looked at her shocked. She looked at him surprised. The pain passed through her body. The only thing she could see was blood. Murtagh got up and pushed Eragon, who was still standing there shocked, away with magic. Leonor fell down on the ground. Murtagh looked at her shocked. He took her in his arms and pulled out Zar'roc from Leonor's chest.

"No! Leonor!" he said, ready to heal her.

"Don't!" she said, her body was shaking "Don't. The wound is too big. You need energy…"

"Leonor! You can't die!" he said and held her closer to him.

"I want…to say…" she tried to catch her breath; tears were going down her face "I…love…you."

"Leonor? No, you won't die!" said Murtagh desperately "I…I love you too, Leonor. And I will save you!"

He placed his hand over her wound and yelled healing words. The blood stopped running, but Leonor's condition didn't get better. Eragon was just standing there, still in shock. Suddenly Saphira appeared and before she went to fight with Thorn and Diamond, she dropped someone. Eragon couldn't hide his surprise. It was Arya. She was alive.

"You are fine!" yelled Eragon happily.

"Saphira saved me!" smiled Arya and then saw Murtagh and Leonor. She looked at them, worried.

"Can we save her?" asked Eragon.

"I'm afraid we can't." said Arya when she saw Leonor "This wound is too big. Someone would need a lot of energy to do it."

Suddenly Eragon, Arya and Murtagh were pushed away with magic. They couldn't see much. Just the darkness.


	20. War or peace

Murtagh, Arya and Eragon looked at the person who pushed them away. It was Galbatorix. He looked angrily at Murtagh and pushed him against one stone.

"I told you to take care of her!" said Galbatorix angrily while Murtagh tried to get up "Use your magic on these two so they can't do anything!"

Before Eragon could react, Murtagh whispered something in ancient language and soon Eragon and Arya couldn't move. Eragon tried to get free, but with all shock he couldn't remember any spell that could help. Galbatorix slowly took Leonor in his arms and looked at her. She was still breathing, very slowly.

"You are the future." he said quietly and placed his hand over Leonor's wound. She looked at him in surprise. Murtagh, Eragon and Arya were also looking what is going to happen. The black light surrounded Leonor and she looked like she can't breathe. After few moments the wound was gone and Galbatorix fell down next to her. Leonor moved away from him and slowly got up, looking shocked at Galbatorix. Murtagh ran to Leonor and the spell that was holding Eragon and Arya was gone.

"Why?" Leonor asked and looked at Galbatorix.

"Your child will be the most powerful king." smiled Galbatorix, breathing fast.

"King?" asked Leonor surprised "That won't happen."

"Yes, it will. I…name you…the queen of Alagaësia." said Galbatorix as loud as he could. The battle paused for a moment and everyone looked up to see what is going on.

"Oh, come on! I don't want that! You destroy the country and leave me all…eh!" said Leonor and looked at him angrily, while Murtagh was holding her in his arms.

"Accept…you…must." said Galbatorix quietly.

"First you have to free me and Murtagh." said Leonor and looked into his dark eyes.

"Ok…" said Galbatorix and whispered something in ancient language. Leonor and Murtagh felt some strange energy.

"I accept." finally said Leonor "But just until we choose another king."

"Good…the last egg…you know." said Galbatorix "You…can…kill…me…now."

Leonor looked at him.

"Well, you're going to die anyway. I guess I should say…thanks. Even you maybe won't get what you planned." said Leonor and looked at Eragon "Come on, hero, do your job."

Eragon looked at her surprised and took Zar'roc in his hand. He got close to Galbatorix.

"Wait." said Leonor "Not with that sword. Take mine."

Eragon and Murtagh looked at her surprised and Eragon took Leonor's sword and gave her Zar'roc. Leonor looked for a second at Zar'roc. Her blood was still fresh on its blade. She closed her eyes for a moment and cleaned the sword. In few moments, Eragon raised the sword and placed its blade in Galbatorix's heart. Black energy went out as Galbatorix let out his last breath. The Varden looked happily at Eragon and some of them were already calling him hero. The soldiers of the Empire looked surprised and shocked. No one was sure what is going to happen. Then Eragon and Arya looked at Murtagh and Leonor.

"What now?" asked Eragon. It seemed like the time stopped. Everyone was quiet; soldiers and even dragons.

"Lots of things happened today." said Leonor and looked at Murtagh who still wanted to continue the war "Tomorrow. We will take decision tomorrow."

"Ok. So tomorrow when the dawn comes. Here." said Arya.

"Sure." said Leonor.

* * *

"Leonor! What are we going to do?" asked Murtagh when they were alone.

"I don't know! What should we do? We are free from Galbatorix!" said Leonor.

"The best thing to do would be defeat the Varden and make the country stronger." said Murtagh.

"What?" Leonor looked at him angrily.

"Leonor, we can't create better country with people like the Varden." he said.

"What is wrong with you? You just want war? Already enough people died today, we don't need more!" yelled Leonor.

"But what can we do then with the Varden?" he asked, almost laughing.

"Sometimes you are so stupid!" she rolled her eyes "We will make peace with them."

"Why? They would just destroy the Empire!" he looked at her eyes.

"Do I always have to explain the same thing? The war is the worst thing that can happen to the Empire at the moment! We need to fix everything that Galbatorix ruined! Do you want so much to destroy people's lives? If you think that it's ok to send people to war because you want it, then you are the worst person alive! Why do you want people to die? Why?" Leonor said angrily, not letting Murtagh to say anything "You just can't say that the Varden will ruin the Empire. We don't have anything at the moment! You don't know what will happen! You don't have right to decide about someone's fate!"

"Why do you defend them so much? Is it because of Eragon?" said Murtagh angrily.

"Because of Eragon? Why would I care about someone who almost killed me?" said Leonor and looked deep into his eyes "Did you say the truth when you told me that you love me?"

"I love you, Leonor." Murtagh whispered in ancient language.

"I love you too." Leonor said in ancient language, and they kissed.

"Maybe you are right…we should stop this." said Murtagh "I don't want to loose you."

"You finally got it!" smiled Leonor "Why you didn't tell me before that you love me?"

"Why?" he looked at her surprised.

"Well…I don't know. I was so wrong about some things. About Eragon." said Leonor.

"What about Eragon?" Murtagh looked at her.

"Well, my friend Thalia…she looked in my future…and she told me that one of Selena's sons will bring me death. At that time I thought…it was you. But actually it was Eragon." said Leonor "But that's what happens when you're not listening to your heart."

"Oh, so you had a nice opinion about me." he smiled.

"Umm, yeah. It was because of the voices and these things…" she said quietly.

"I understand. It's not weird that you thought that." he said and hugged her.

"How are you anyway? Today you weren't really perfect." she put her hand on his face.

"I'm better than usual, actually. The voices…were really strong today…I didn't expect it. But after Galbatorix died…they are weaker." he said quietly.

"Do you think it can get worse again?" she looked at him, worried.

"I don't know. We will see." he said.

"And what about you and Eragon?" asked Leonor quietly.

"Nothing." said Murtagh.

"Wait, how nothing?" asked Leonor surprised "But he is your brother."

"Tell that to him!" said Murtagh, little bit angry.

"Ok, ok!" said Leonor "You don't want to talk about it, I get it, ok!"

"Fine! Then see you tomorrow!" he said.

"Where are you going?" she asked surprised. Murtagh didn't say anything and he just left.

"Oh, great." Leonor rolled her eyes and yelled after him "You don't have to tell me!"

* * *

"_Leonor, how are you_?" she heard Diamond's voice in her mind.

"_I'm fine. And you?_" she asked.

"_Fine, too. But…I was so afraid that you…_" said Diamond in a sad voice.

"_Hey…I'm still alive and that's the only thing that matters. I thought that was the end and I felt so bad for not telling you how much I love you. But I realized that I will never be able to tell you that because I love you so much that words can't describe._" she said and a tear fell down her face.

"_Oh…same here…but we won't cry now. What will happen now?_" said Diamond, holding back the tears.

"_We will stop the war._" said Leonor.

"_And what about you and Murtagh? I heard that you finally told him the truth about your feelings._" said Diamond.

"_I don't know. We love each other but…I feel him so far from me at the moment._" said Leonor "_I'm not sure can we stay together. Maybe Galbatorix's wish should never come true._"

"_Galbatorix saved your life because of that child._" said Diamond.

"_Yes…but he didn't know that we were using spells so that doesn't happen._" said Leonor.

"_So what are we going to do after the war is over? Galbatorix said you are the new queen._" said Diamond.

"_First, we will enjoy in our freedom. Second, maybe I am the queen now…but the queen has to take care of many jobs and things…and it's too much. Of course, it was easy for me to be a queen for less than 100 people but for thousands…and half destroyed land…no. I have a better idea._" said Leonor and smiled.

"_What idea_?" asked Diamond surprised.

"_You will find out soon!_" smiled Leonor.

* * *

The next morning came fast. Leonor didn't know where Murtagh was but he came back on time. They went to the place where Eragon and Arya were waiting. The Varden and the army of the Empire were standing under the mountain. They were nervous because now they were standing together and after few minutes they could be back to fighting.

"Hey." said Leonor and looked at Arya.

"This is between me and the queen of the Empire." said Arya and looked at Eragon and Murtagh. They looked surprised at her, especially Eragon because he didn't know what decision Leonor took. But then they both left alone Arya and Leonor.

"So…Leonor, queen of the Empire…tell me your decision." said Arya and looked deep into Leonor's eyes. She looked perfectly calm and ready for any decision Leonor made.

"The war is over, Arya…leader of the Varden…and as a queen of the Empire, I invite your people to come to live with us. We can create a new Empire together." said Leonor. Finally she felt so important because she was the one to say such a big thing. It felt good.

"Good." said Arya "I accept your offer."

Then Leonor and Arya appeared in front of the people. They both smiled and told to the people what decisions they made. Of course, a big smile appeared on people's faces. Everyone was happy to hear it.

"I have another important thing to say." suddenly said Leonor and everyone was quiet, waiting for what she will say. Leonor felt little bit nervous and took a deep breath.

"Eragon, please come." she looked at Eragon, and he surprised came close to her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Eragon…you are the new king of Alagaësia!" said Leonor, very loud so everyone could hear her. Eragon looked at her little bit shocked. Actually everyone seemed shocked, including Arya. Murtagh looked surprised at Leonor.

"That means I'm not the queen anymore…I hope you will be a good king, if not…" Leonor smiled.

"Thanks, Leonor." said Eragon and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you…" he whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry." she said quietly.

* * *

After that, people went happily to spread the news in whole Alagaësia. Leonor was now in the woods, enjoying in the peace of nature. Suddenly she saw Murtagh getting closer to her.

"Why did you do that?" he looked at her.

"Because I wanted to do it." she smiled.

"Yeah, but why?" he asked.

"Don't you understand? Alagaësia is in problems…and I don't feel like dealing with that. There are too many things to do. And I believe Eragon will take care of all." said Leonor.

"Oh, ok." he finally said and took Zar'roc in his hand and gave it to Leonor. She looked at him surprised.

"What are you doing?" she asked surprised.

"I'm leaving." he said in a cold voice.

"What? Where?" she asked, shocked.

"I don't know. Somewhere away from here. I need to…think about some things. I will come back." he said and kissed her. She moved away from him.

"If you think I will wait for you forever…forget it!" she said and looked at him angrily.

He didn't say anything just looked at her and started to walk away.

"Murtagh!" called Leonor and he turned around. In that moment Zar'roc flew next to his head and stuck in one tree. He looked at her surprised.

"I don't need your sword." she said in a cold voice. Then he took Zar'roc back and left. Leonor looked after him, sad and angry in the same time.

"This is not over yet." she said to herself and looked at the sky.


	21. It's gone tomorrow

One year passed by fast. Leonor was sitting in a big garden in her black clothes and looking at the sunset. She actually didn't expect that time will flew by so fast. Alagaësia was now in a better condition and people were happy. She took a deep breath. Suddenly she felt something pressing her neck gently. It was a red rose. Leonor took it and turned around. Murtagh was standing there. She looked at him surprised.

"You look so beautiful." he said and hugged her.

"And you look great." she smiled and moved away from him.

"I tried to see where you are with magic…but for some reason it didn't work." said Murtagh. Suddenly a woman ran out from the house holding something in her arms and got to Leonor.

"I'm sorry to bother you, my lady, but he just didn't stop crying." said the woman and gave to Leonor a little baby in white covers.

"It's ok." smiled Leonor, holding the baby who stopped crying. The woman smiled and left. Murtagh looked surprised at the whole situation.

"Did you really think I will wait for you?" she looked at him "Why did you go anyway?"

"I didn't want to hurt you." said Murtagh surprised "But it seems like that is not important now."

"Hold him!" smiled Leonor and before Murtagh could say something she gave him the baby. Murtagh looked surprised at the small baby.

"He's your son, you stupid!" said Leonor and laughed.

"What?" Murtagh asked surprised and looked at her.

"I can't believe you! I was joking! Did you really think I stopped loving you?" Leonor looked at him angrily but then smiled again.

"But how…?" asked Murtagh, still holding the baby.

"Well…after you left…some time passed and I found out I was pregnant. Actually I believe that happened….that night near the river…we probably forgot the spell…and…I didn't want you to know what is going on…so I blocked you each time you tried to see where I was." said Leonor quietly.

"Oh…but if you told me before…I would come back earlier." said Murtagh and gently touched baby's face.

"I didn't want you to come because of me. I wanted you to come when you are ready." she said and smiled.

"But the people I asked to tell me where you live didn't tell me anything about…" he said.

"I know. It was my secret. I didn't want that people say things…that I'm pregnant and not married…I didn't know when you will come back…" said Leonor.

"Ok. We will share our memories later. Now I just want to ask you one thing." said Murtagh, playing with the baby "What is his name?"

"His name is Miguel." smiled Leonor "And as you can see…he looks totally like you."

"Yes." smiled Murtagh. Suddenly he saw some small green creature running to them. The little creature fell down few times before coming to them. Murtagh looked surprised at Leonor.

"Umm…I know…" said Leonor and smiled "I tried everything to keep the egg away…but somehow…it hatched…and yes…our son is already a Dragon Rider. But we used magic on the little dragon, so he will grow as our son grows. Which means that we won't have a big dragon so soon."

"Oh. Good." said Murtagh and finally gave the baby back to Leonor. She took the baby gently in her arms.

"I don't know what to do now." suddenly said Murtagh "I'm afraid I…"

"No!" said Leonor "We have our future…all other…it's gone tomorrow…all the pain and all the sorrow…it's gone tomorrow…I'll turn the bitter into sweet. Tomorrow…we will live our life."

"Anything you want." said Murtagh quietly.

"Then we are leaving tomorrow…with sunlight…" said Leonor, smiling.

"Going where?" asked Murtagh surprised.

"Away from here…to the coast…I want to live in a house near the sea…free like a bird." smiled Leonor.

"Near the sea?" smiled Murtagh.

"Yes. On the beach just for us…in a big house…so our dragons have space…and that near we have some interesting city where we can have fun!" smiled Leonor.

"Sounds perfect." said Murtagh and kissed her.

"But first…I want a big wedding!" laughed Leonor "With lots of red roses and other things…"

"Ok, ok. You will get all." smiled Murtagh. Suddenly Eragon appeared.

* * *

"Hey, you're back." smiled Eragon when he saw Murtagh. 

"Yes, we are getting married!" said Leonor happily.

"Oh, congratulations!" said Eragon happily.

"You are invited to the biggest wedding in Alagaësia!" smiled Leonor.

"Great!" smiled Eragon and looked at Murtagh "So, how are you, brother?"

"Um, I'm great. I'm getting married with the most beautiful woman of Alagaësia and I have the most beautiful son." smiled Murtagh.

"And that's not all…" smiled Leonor and Murtagh looked surprised at her "We're planning to have a daughter!"

"What?" smiled Murtagh.

"Yeah…well, now when Saphira and Thorn look…hm, in love…" smiled Leonor and pointed with her finger at Saphira and Thorn playing in the air. Everybody laughed at the scene.

"…we need a female Dragon Rider…" smiled Leonor and realized that Murtagh is looking at her nervously "What?"

"Can I hold him again?" asked Murtagh with a smile.

"Of course." smiled Leonor and gave him the baby again.

"You two are such a nice couple." smiled Eragon "Uh, I have to go now. I promised to Arya that I will be home."

"Ok, ok…go then before she gets angry!" laughed Leonor.

* * *

Leonor and Murtagh were talking and playing with the baby when one woman came to them. She had a long black hair and dark eyes. 

"Who is he?" asked the woman in a cold voice and looked at Murtagh.

"Mum, this is Murtagh. Father of my son." said Leonor.

"Oh, so that's him…I see…" she said.

"Mum, please! We're getting married." said Leonor.

"You must be joking!" she laughed and then said "But if that will make you happy…"

"Everything will be great, mum." smiled Leonor and Murtagh wanted to say something but she stopped him.

"If you hurt my daughter…you will pay." she said, looking at Murtagh.

"Mum!" said Leonor.

"Ok, honey, see you later." she said and left.

"I'm sorry for this." said Leonor quietly and looked at Murtagh "My family still keeps bad memories they had with Morzan. And since you remind them little bit on him…you know. But it's not important. Tomorrow we will be somewhere far from them."

"Ok, my love." smiled Murtagh.

"So...did you finally solve your problem with...you know, voices..?" asked Leonor.

"Yes..." said Murtagh quietly.

"You don't know how happy I am now!" smiled Leonor.

"Me too." Murtagh smiled.

They kissed once again and looked deep into each others eyes. Then they looked at the baby boy and kissed him. The baby smiled at them.

* * *

The end

Peace.

**Author's note:** Wow, finally finished this story! I didn't really expect it will be so long. Thanks everyone for reading! And thanks to my friends for asking me to write this. And what else I wanted to say…oh, yes…for the title of the story I got inspired by the song of Elena Paparizou called It's gone tomorrow. I also wrote some chapters because I got inspired by some songs. Don't know what else to say…thank you again…and see you soon!

**Disclaimer**: In the case that you didn't see it yet…I do not own any of the Christopher Paolini's characters, but I do own Leonor, Diamond, Leonor's family, and some other less important characters during the story.


End file.
